


Pawns

by OrganizedChaos666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedChaos666/pseuds/OrganizedChaos666
Summary: Elora's parents and four year old brother were brutally slain when she was around seven. The police found her at the scene and without any trace of the killer, Elora was blamed for murder. She was stuck in prison, no regards going towards her age. It was two years later when evidence about the murder was discovered. Although they did not know who the murderer was, a security tape from the house across the street showed three tall figures entering the house at the time of the murder.Once released, Elora spent the next nine years living with Phil Coulson. He found her on the street and took her in. During the time she lived with him, she asked him to train her. Of course, he did. She became an advanced fighter with the help of agent May and Romanolf. Elora never gave up on her search for her parents killers. HYDRA kidnapped her while she was walking her husky. They said they knew who killed her parents, but HYDRA is well known for its lies. While in Hydra she meets someone who interests her: Pietro Maximoff. When Ultron rises, what will she do? Both of her parents were loyal SHIELD agents. If only the same could be said for their daughter.





	1. Powers and Meeting the Speedster

(Eloras POV)

"Are you ready?" Baron Strucker asked.

I threw him a dark look, flipping my long dark brown hair over my shoulder.

"Of course, Sir." I muttered.

And that is when it all began. Baron had me sit in a chair where I was tied down in case of emergency. We were in a small room in the lab. Ever since I was told the truth of my parents murder, I had been waiting. Waiting for the opportunity to strike back and make them pay. Make SHIELD pay. Strucker had a newer HYDRA agent bring out a syringe along with the scepter I recognized all too well. Loki, the Asgaurdian God who had tried to take over the world, came to Earth with the scepter and left without it.

"We will do this a little differently with you. All previous subjects have ended up dead so we will try something new. Let's hope you will be compatible with the energy in that scepter. Otherwise-"

"Yes Strucker. I am aware of the consequences. I watched it happen. I saw them get eaten up and destroyed by the power given to them. I know what's at risk so just do it," I stated, relaxing into the chair.

Baron shot me a dirty look.

"I wouldn't order me around if I were you. Otherwise, I won't give you the sedatives and this will be much more painful than it has to be."

Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I watched silently as the HYDRA worker closed in with the syringe and scepter. My eyes closed and I waited for the pain. Two needles entered my arm simultaneously. At first, it was fine. Not much more pain than that of the needles entering my skin. Then... the true pain began.

"Son of a-" I yelled as pain coursed down my arm and throughout my body.

My eyes opened but there was far too much pain for me to see anything clearly. I heard guards yelling loudly and an alarm going off. The pain got worse over time, as if I was being dumped in a giant tub of electric eels. Shocks went through my body and I involuntarily struggled against the ropes holding me down. The needles had been removed but the pain was still there, getting stronger by the second. The ropes snapped and I heard a shattering noise mingled with shouts of pain. Staying as still as possible, I screamed loudly as I felt my body finally accept the power in one final burst of agony. I heard my own ragged breathing and did my best to steady it. Around me, it was quiet. To be honest I was scared to open my eyes to the destruction I may have caused. After building up the courage, I snapped my eyes open. The scene before me was shocking. Four Hydra agents lay dead on the ground. Baron Von Strucker was nowhere to be seen.

"Baron?" I questioned.

The man walked into the room, surveyed it, and clapped. I felt my strength failing quickly and a nagging pain returning.

"Well done. Your body has accepted most of it. Now, we must wait. During the time you finish your transformation you will have to be contained so you don't kill anyone else." he stated, gesturing at the bodies.

I nodded silently.

"Good. Now, follow me." he ordered, leading me to the containment cells I'd seen so many others perish in.

He led me into one with nothing but a cot, blanket, a mirror, and some random rocks sitting in the corner of the room.

"Your food will be brought by shortly." he stated, leaving and being sure to lock the door behind him.

Pain started flaring through my body once more.

"Oh come on," I muttered, hunching over in pain.

Ice began to form on the walls around me. Come on Elora. Get a hold of it! The ice stopped. As did the pain. Curiously, I concentrated on creating a large snowflake. Seconds later, the snowflake was sitting in the palm of my hand.

"Woah... I wonder-"

I thought about a dagger and an ice dagger instantly appeared in my right hand. The strangest part was, it didn't feel cold like it should. In fact, none of the cold was bothering me whatsoever. Tired from the stress of gaining my powers, I laid down on my cot and pulled the blanket over my body. As I fell asleep, I wondered if I was going to gain any more powers from that scepter. Darkness slowly enveloped me as my eyes fluttered shut. As usual, my dreams were nonexistent. My sleep seemed to only last seconds before I was awoken by the sound of the cell across from mine being opened. A boy with brown hair was sat down on the cot and propped against the wall. It took me a moment to realize that he was unconscious. Moments later, Von Strucker put a girl with a hair color similar to the boy's in the cell next to mine. She was unconscious as well.

"Who are they?" I asked, eyeing the two skepticallly.

"They... Are the twins. Volunteers for this project. You three are the only ones who have survived this far into the process. Let's hope all three of you make it. By the way-" Strucker snapped his fingers and a guard holding a plate with a sandwich on it came in.

"Here's your food," he finished before walking out.

The guard cautiously opened the door and stuck the plate on the floor along with a water bottle as quickly as possible before running out and frantically locking the door behind him. Sighing, I bit into the sandwich. Of course. Had to be peanut butter and jelly. Whatever. I was too hungry to care. I gulped down the sandwich in record time before opening my water. I took a sip and closed it before falling to the ground in pain. The cot began to shake vigorously.

"Calm Elora. Just stay calm," I muttered.

Suddenly, the shaking ceased. I slowly made my way over to the cot and laid down, leaving the water on the other side of the cell. Boredom soon overwhelmed me as I sat staring at the ceiling. It wasn't long before I wanted more water.

"Ugh... But I don't want to get up," I groaned, staring forlornly at the discarded bottle.

I wish that water bottle could move on its own. My eyes closed in frustration as I started to sit up, only for something to hit me in the face. My eyes were open again immediately and an ice dagger was clenched tightly in my hand.

"What?" I asked.

Floating in front of my face was the water bottle. Cautiously, I pictured it moving to the right. It did. Alright. I suppose it's time to add telekinesis to the list. Grabbing the water, I drank half and set it down before glancing at the rocks. Tiredly, I flicked my hand. The largest rock flew upwards and created a hole in the top of the cell.

"Oops," I muttered monotonously, lowering the rock gently to the ground once more.

Yet again, I let sleep overtake my body. You may ask how I sleep so much. The answer is: I am generally lazy person. My peaceful rest was interrupted about half an hour in by loud crashing noises. I opened my eyes and glared through my cell window, ready to stab whoever was making all the noise. It didn't take long for me to figure it out. In the cell across from mine, the boy from earlier was running at supersonic speeds and bashing into the walls of the small cell.

"OI! What's going on down here?" Von Strucker shouted, his thick accent resonating off of the walls.

"The male twin is going berserk," I replied boredly.

"Pietro? Great..." Baron muttered, coming down the stairs and glancing into Pietro's cell.

"Looks like we'll have to sedate him-" he started.

"Wait. Is there any chance I could try going inside to calm him down sir?" I questioned, feeling sorry for the boy who was continuously bashing himself into the concrete walls.

"You're willing to risk your life?" Baron questioned, giving me a cruel and knowing smirk.

"If it means I get my sleep then yes. If you sedate him, it will just happen again when he wakes up. He will never learn to control his powers and I don't fancy being woken up," I responded coldly.

"Very well. Guards!" he yelled.

Three agents came, all of them being extremely tall men. Strucker watched silently as I walked out of my cell calmly.

"We have to do this fast. We can't risk him getting out until he can control himself," Strucker warned.

The guards and I nodded in sync. I stood at the cell entrance and watched as Pietro continued to run into things.

"Alright. Three. Two... One!" the tallest agent shouted.

I leapt in as soon as the door open, hearing it shut and lock behind me. What was I thinking? I'm gonna get myself killed.

"We will be back to make sure you're not dead," Strucker stated, waving as he and the guards walked up the stairs.

Pietro was still running around like a maniac. It was a miracle he had not hit me yet.

"Hey! Pietro. You need to calm down," I stated calmly.

"Must escape. Too slow-Trapped- Run," he muttered, still running.

"Pietro-"

I was cut off by a loud scream from Pietro.

"Pietro. Calm down. You will be fine if you just calm yourself," I muttered.

The speedster stopped for a moment, breathing heavily. His arms were bloodied from running into everything and his forehead had a cut on it. I approached him slowly.

"Trapped. Trapped. Trapped. Trapped. Trapped. Trapped," the boy muttered under his breath as I got closer.

He tensed up, ready to start running again. Immediately, I placed a hand on his shoulder. Pietro looked at me, eyes full of pain. We stood silently for a moment before Pietro flinched and let out another cry of anguish.

"It's going to be alright. You'll make it through this," I murmured, keeping my hand firmly set on his shoulder.

Tears were starting to fall from his eyes at this point. The boy doubled over in pain again.

"Must escape. Make it stop. Make it stop!" Pietro demanded.

Silently, I sat him down on the cot he had in his room.

"Breathe Pietro. The pain will go if you calm down," I reassured him.

The speedster took in rapid breaths of air. Quietly, I allowed him to gain control over his breathing. Another screech of pain was heard and Pietro grabbed the nearest thing to him, pulling it into a tight embrace. Well... The closest thing to him was me. I went along with it and hugged back, not saying a word. I rubbed small circles on his back, hoping to calm him down. I have always been absolutely dreadful at calming people down. It was so much more simple to scare them or piss them off. This was new for me.

"Copy my breathing," I murmured as his grip tightened, nearly cutting off the oxygen flowing through my body.

I could feel tears soaking through my thin shirt and hitting my arm. I steadied my own breathing and made the breaths as evident as possible. We sat on the cot in silence as Pietro regained a normal breathing tempo.

"There," I murmured as his grip loosened.

He didn't respond.... Or move. Did he really fall asleep. Crap. Uhm... What do I do? I got up slowly, barely catching Pietro before he hit the floor. Laying him down on the cot, I started walking to the other side of the cell to wait for a guard to come by and take me to my own cell. Of course, I was stopped.

"What is your name?" Pietro mumbled, eyes opened tiredly.

"Elora Branton," I responded.

"Thank you for helping me," he murmered.

"No problem," I replied curtly.

Then, the drowsy brown haired boy's eyes closed and he fell asleep once more. Boredly, I created a snowflake in my hand. It wasn't long before Pietro began to shift uncomfortably in his sleep. I really need to get better at this. Uncertain, I walked over to the cot and sat on the cold floor beside it. The boy continued to shake so I hesitantly rubbed his hand slightly. Immediately, his hand caught mine in a tight grasp. Looking at him, I noticed that he was still sound asleep. Sighing, I moved onto the cot and looked down at the sleeping boy. He looked around my age. I wonder why he volunteered? Also, why did the power transfer cause him so much more pain than I? Him being panicked would not have made it as horrible as it was. Leaning against the wall, I waited for a guard, my hand still trapped in Pietro's. I wonder how long it will be until the three of us will no longer be confined to cells.

As I sat, my thoughts shifted to my parents and brother. I had been asleep when it all happened. I woke up to find my family dead one room over. SHIELD would pay. They would pay for the lives they stole. Eventually, I will be strong enough. Sometimes I think of forgiving them, but then the haunting memories of the motionless bodies of my family return. I am no longer as angry with SHIELD, but I need to know why. Also, I do not trust Baron. For all I know, he could be lying about SHIELD... They were his most hated enemies after all.... 

 

No. I started this and I will finish it. And maybe when it's over, I'll finally join my loved ones in the afterlife.


	2. Small Talk

(Eloras POV)

 

 

It was over three hours before a guard finally ambled by. Despite the impulse to be returned to my cell, when I glanced back at Pietro's sleeping form, I decided on something different.

 

"Can you bring me a bucket of water, some rags, and bandages please? Oh! And two water bottles?" I asked.

 

The guard seemed shocked at my use of the word please. I suppose a HYDRA agent is not meant to be polite. The look of surprise fell from his face and was almost instantly replaced with a scowl as he stiffly nodded before walking away. 

 

I'm truly not sure I consider myself an agent of HYDRA yet. For one, it was difficult for me to believe that SHIELD was evil. Phil was always so kind to me and even Natasha, the famous assassin, was more than all that were here in HYDRA. For all I know, the deaths of my parents was an mere accident. My blind rage was what made me join, and lately it had been fading. After all these years, common sense began to return and plant doubts in my mind. Soon, I will get out of here. When I do, I will find answers myself. Perhaps I'll try getting information out of Phil. The main issue was, there was no direct evidence to prove who was to blame. The entire case left my head spinning wildly.

 

"Ms. Branton. I've returned. Will the Maximoff boy try to escape?"

 

 

"No you imbecile. He's asleep." I hissed.

 

Nodding sharply, the gaurd unlocked the door and entered with a bucket of water, two water bottles, bandages, and a few clean rags. I gave him a small smile as he rushed out of the cell once more. Of course, he did not acknowledge me. He simply walked away. Rude.

 

"Alright. Time to clean you up," I murmered, walking over to where Pietro slept.

 

Under normal circumstances, I would've poured water on him to wake him up. However, I did not want him to start freaking out and running again. Instead, I lightly shook his shoulder.

 

"Pietro. Wake up," I ordered.

 

The boy's eyes shot open and he leapt to his feet.

 

"Hey. Calm down. It's just me," I stated, holding my hands up in surrender.

 

The look of panic disappeared as he recognized me. 

 

"You're still here?" he questioned hoarsely.

 

I shrugged.

 

"Well I'm standing here aren't I?" I said.

 

He chuckled slightly before coughing. Sighing, I handed him one of the bottles of water.

 

"Thanks," he muttered, drinking a little more than half of it before setting it down.

 

"Alright. Your arms are a mess. I need to bandage them. Also, I need to clean the cut on your forehead so it doesn't get infected," I stated, grabbing a rag and dipping it in the bucket of water as I spoke.

 

"It's fine," he replied, turning his head away.

 

I shoved him onto the cot and grabbed his left arm which was completely covered in blood. The action caused him to wince.

 

 

"No. It's not. So stay still and let me help. Don't be stubborn," I ordered, using the wet rag to wipe away some of the blood while trying not to smear it.

 

There was so much red, I was unable to find the actual wounds. Exasperated, I rinsed the rag once more and started scrubbing. 

 

"Ow!" Pietro shouted, ripping his arm away.

 

"Oh stop it. I have to find out where you hurt yourself," I said, snatching back his arm.

 

The boy huffed and stayed still, allowing me to finish wiping away the blood. I couldn't help but notice as he bit his lip lightly as I did so. I suppose we all had responses to pain but it would be nice if his was not so distracting. 

 

"Damn. You did quite the number," I mumbled, grabbing bandages.

 

His arm, all the way past his elbow, was covered in scratches, some deeper than others. Slowly, I wrapped his forearm, doing my best not to cause him too much pain. After that, I went to his forehead. Shockingly, it was still slightly bleeding.

 

"That looks painful," I stated, grabbing a clean rag and dunking it in water.

 

Once the rag was soaked, I wrung it out and started carefully cleaning around and inside the cut. Pietro stayed nearly perfectly still, a grimace on his face. He was gripping the side of the cot tightly as I wrapped the bandage around his head and moved on to his next arm. It only had cuts up to the elbow, making it a lot easier to wrap up.

 

 

"Now. No more bashing into walls," I commanded, sitting back and opening my own water bottle. 

 

The boy chuckled and leaned back. As he did so, I noticed that a silvery blonde color was making its way through the roots of his hair.

 

"Woah," I murmered.

 

"What?" He questioned.

 

"Your hair. It's starting to change color." I stated.

 

"Really?"

 

I gestured at the mirror, only to gasp as I looked into it. My dark brown hair was now completely black and my eyes were a shocking icy blue color.

 

"Wow. That's weird," I muttered, touching my hair.

 

Pietro came over and glanced at his hair.

 

"Well then. I didn't know about any physical changes," he stated.

 

"Neither did I," I responded.

 

We both became quiet as Baron Strucker came down the stairs and looked into the cell we were occupying.

 

 

"Good. Looks like you managed to calm him down."

 

I nodded silently. 

 

"Then you may be returned to your own cell." he said.

 

"No." Pietro whispered.

 

"What was that?"

 

"Please have her stay until I am sure I can control my powers. I'd rather not end up running into walls again," he stated, shame evident in his tone.

 

 

Strucker shrugged and looked between the two of us before smirking.

 

"Very well. Another cot will be placed inside then."

 

Of course, seconds later a guard entered and brought my cot in. It sickened me greatly to see these people being fine with being used like slaves. No. Like pawns. Was that what I was turning into? I refuse to be a pawn for these people, or anyone. Sighing, I sat in my cot as the head of hydra left with the guard.

 

"So. Why did you volunteer?" he asked.

 

"Reasons." I stated.

 

 

"I'll tell you why I did first then."

 

"I'm promising nothing," I said boredly, glancing at Wanda Maximoff who was still unconscious in her cell.

 

"Why are you here?" he questioned.

 

"Isn't that practically the same question?" I sighed.

 

Pietro shrugged and gave me an innocent smile.

 

"Fine. If you must know. I'm here to become strong enough to infiltrate SHIELD and find out if they really are my parent's murderers," I stated, laying down on my cot and facing away from the boy.

 

"What will you do if they are?"

 

"I will kill them all, or as many as I can before I am killed. Preferably I will take out their leader, Nick Fury. Or whoever they may have replaced him with. Also, what else would I do? I have nowhere to go other than perhaps SHIELD. But I do not wish to work for my parents murderers." (A/n: little does she know o.O)

 

 

"Ah. My sister and I are here to help stop the riots in Sokovia. We were at one when a HYDRA agent told us about their experiments. Like you, we have no place to go. It would be unsafe to stay in Sokovia without HYDRA protecting us as it is now... " he informed, leaning against the wall.

 

"I don't know if I would call this protection, but fair enough. What about your parents? Did they approve?"

 

"They are dead. Killed by a mortar shell that hit our home when Wanda and I were both ten. Sokovia has become a war zone and we want it to end." 

 

Why do I always ask the stupidest questions? The boy's face looked full of determination and hatred.

 

"Sorry I asked."

 

"It's alright to be curious. Besides, I don't mind."

 

 

"Ah but don't you remember that curiosity killed the cat?" I laughed, nudging my shoulder against his.


	3. Hair Salon and Finally Free... Almost

(Elora's POV)

 

It had been a few weeks since I had gotten my powers. Strangely, I received one more. I now had the ability to shapeshift. So far only into a fox and a black panther. More may come, but Baron is unsure. 

 

Surprisingly, I was still in a cell with Pietro. Baron chose to leave it that way to ensure he would not go crazy again. Wanda had woken up but had been fairly silent other than introducing herself and checking on her brother. Her powers had also began to show. She had telekinesis and could implant someone's worst fears into their heads, as she accidentally demonstrated on a guard who came to give her food. He has not returned since.

 

 

Currently I was practicing with my ice and telekinesis while Pietro sat on his cot in silence. His hair was now a silvery blonde color but his eyes were still a brilliant blue. Thinking for a moment, I used my telekinesis to raise him up into the air two feet above his cot, and chuckled softly as his eyes shot open. He rolled his eyes and smirked playfully.

 

 

"Haha. Very funny. Put me down?" He asked.

 

 

Nodding, I released my hold on him. Oh crap wait! My thought came too late. Pietro crashed down onto his cot which surprisingly, did not break under his weight.

 

"Ow," he groaned, glaring daggers at me.

 

"Sorry, Still need to work on that," I shrugged.

 

Suddenly a grin crossed his face and he stood up. Before I could say a word, he began to sprint small circles around me at supersonic speed. It wasn't long before the blur of him made me dizzy. I had began to stumble when he stopped and poked me in the ribs. I fell backwards immediately. Instead of allowing me to crash onto the stone floor, the speedster caught me. Laughing nervously, I stood up once more. What I did not realize, was that this was far from over.

 

"Ack!" I shouted as Pietro started tickling my sides rapidly.

 

"St-stop!" I laughed, tears coming to my eyes as air continued to leave my lungs.

 

Chuckling, he obeyed and sat back down on his cot and started twiddling his fingers.

 

"Can you ever stay still?" I question.

 

"No," he shrugged.

 

Laughing, I ruffled his hair, making it stick up at strange angles. 

 

"Hey!" He groaned.

 

"What? It was already a mess anyways." I stated.

 

It was true, his hair was nearly shoulder length and was a tangled mess. 

 

"Well that obviously didn't help any," he huffed, crossing his arms as his lips formed a small pout.

 

"There is no helping that. It wasn't going to get any better. It probably won't even if you managed to get your hands on a hairbrush. Your hair was only going to get worse and worse. I just sped up the process," I laughed.

 

It was strange. I was laughing more while here stuck in a cell with this strange speedster than I had since before my parents died. Pietro just sat quietly in response. Sighing, I grabbed some of my now black hair. The dark curls were in horrible knots and there were major split ends. As of now my hair reached all the way down to my lower back.

 

"Looks like I'm gonna need to get mine cut a bit once we get out of here," I muttered.

 

"Hopefully Strucker will have work for us soon. It gets boring in this cell." Pietro stated.

 

"Hey! I'm not boring," I yelled, poking him in the side.

 

"You know what I meant," he replied.

 

Sighing, I nodded. Then, an idea came to mind.

 

"Alright. I'm cutting my hair," I stated.

 

Pietro raised an eyebrow curiously as I went to the corner of the room. Wordlessly, I flicked my wrist. A razor sharp knife made out of ice appeared in my hand. I flipped my hair over my shoulder an examined it carefully. 

 

 

"Hmm... Maybe down to the end of my shoulder blades," I mused

 

 

Grabbing all of my thick hair in one hand, I used to knife to cut through it with zero resistance. Holding the cut off hair in one hand, I yelled to a guard and asked him to bring me a waste basket. Silently, he did. The brown haired guard brought in the basket and walked back out wordlessly.

 

 

"First one who didn't seem terrified," I noted once the guard had disappeared up the stairs once more.

 

I boredly tossed my hair into the wastebasket and sat on my cot. Of course, I got unbearably bored after a few minutes and started messing with Pietro's hair. He didn't say a word, just stared at me.

 

 

"If I had scissors I'd cut it," he stated, flicking some of his hair out of his eyes.

 

"I might be able to help with that. But if it works then I'll have to cut it seeing as you can't exactly touch ice for very long," I responded.

 

I thought for a moment and a pair of scissors appeared in my hand after a few moment. Curiously, I opened and closed them to ensure they worked. Then, I walked over to Pietro.

 

"This should be fun," I said, ruffling his hair a bit.

 

I lowered the scissors to his hair. Luckily he was sitting which made this a lot easier.

 

"Have you ever cut a guy's hair before?" Pietro asked, sounding slightly worried.

 

"No," I replied, making the first cut before he could respond.

 

"That's reassuring," he muttered as I continued to cut his hair.

 

Shrugging, I cut once more. It took a while but eventually it was fairly even and short enough not to fall into his face. (A/n: his current hair in the avengers is how it looks now in case you didn't guess.) 

 

"Done," I said, making the scissors melt into a small puddle.

 

"Should I be scared?" Pietro asked as I pointed to the mirror.

 

"No," I replied.

 

Quietly, he made his way to the mirror and inspected it. A grin broke out on his face.

 

"Thank you," he smiled.

 

"No problem. It still needs to be brushed though," I stated, eyeing his hair with a stoic expression.

 

The boy rolled his eyes and helped me clean up the hair before sitting down on a cot next to me. It was only moments later that Von Strucker appeared in front of the cell.

 

"Good news. You three will be free to wander the headquarters as you please, however, you may not leave the grounds without a guard until I say so," he stated.

 

Pietro and I glanced at each other and got up, walking out the cell simultaneously. We watched in silence as Wanda was released as well. The three of us quietly walked up the stairs behind Baron Von Strucker. I was curious as to how long it would be before Strucker would give us a job. I would get bored quickly staying in or near the base all the time. I could tell Wanda and Pietro felt the same way as we glanced at Loki's scepter. The scepter which had given us our powers.

 

"I feel like there is much more to that gem than what we know," I murmured, reaching towards the glowing blue stone.

 

"I agree. It's as though they have only scratched the surface," Wanda replied quietly.

 

"The question is, when they find out the gem's true potential... How will they decide to use it?" Pietro stated.

 

"We won't know until it happens," I responded, drawing my hand back from the scepter.


	4. Old Friends

(Eloras POV)

 

 

The day had started out normal. I woke up in my cell before wandering mindlessly around headquarters. Nothing really changes around here. The same faces appear every morning; however, this time, instead of a calm walk, Baron Strucker ran in, telling everyone we were under attack.

 

"Elora!" Wanda shouted, waving me over.

 

I ran over we were soon joined by Pietro.

 

"The Avengers are taking down our men at a rapid pace," a man mumbled.

 

"They will win," Strucker assured.

 

"But sir, don't you think we should send out the trio?" Another man asked.

 

Yes, that's what they call us now, rarely are one of us seen without the other two.

 

"No." Strucker stated, turning to another person.

 

The three of us looked at each other and silently backed down a hallway before turning to run outside. I faintly heard a voice behind us.

 

"But.. They're the avengers."

 

Chuckling, I kept running. Surprisingly, Pietro was not running ahead with his super speed at this point. I suppose he didn't want to leave his sister behind. We burst outside and immediately shot into action. I ran towards a figure with red hair. As I snuck up behind her, I studied her carefully, only able to see the red hair that was the back of her head. I threw a shard of ice towards her. Of course, another avenger, Hawkeye, warned her and she shot around to face me. I let out a gasp.

 

 

"Natasha," I muttered.

 

"Elora?!"

 

I nodded, throwing another ice shard which grazed her left side.

 

"Yes."

 

"We thought you were dead. Coulson searched for you! All of SHIELD did! What happened?" Natasha asked, eyes narrowing.

 

 

"I was told who murdered my parents," I stated calmly, throwing another ice shard carelessly and backing the red haired agent into a tree as she dodged it.p

 

"Who?" She asked.

 

"SHIELD," I responded, lunging towards her.

 

An arrow whizzed towards me. I stopped just in time to have it fly right in front of my face. Glaring at Hawkeye, I had to laugh when Pietro ran into him and knocked him to the ground.

 

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro asked with a smirk before speeding away.

 

My thoughts were brought back to the present when Romanoff threw a punch at my face. Quickly, I kneed the assassin in the stomach before jumping back to avoid a flying red white and blue shield. Turning my head, I saw Captain America: the hero Coulson had adored greatly. Sighing, I noticed Iron Man, or Tony Stark, flying circles around headquarters. The captain's shield came at me again but this time, I caught it in midair. Smirking, I slammed it into the captain's knee before throwing it at Natasha, who ducked.

 

"This is fun and all but let's make this a little more interesting shall we?" I laughed.

 

Using my telekinesis, I raised up the snow beneath the captains feet, keeping it compacted in the air. Moments later, I forced it, and him, to drop onto the Hulk's head. I heard something coming at rapid speeds toward my face. Lifting up an ice wall on my left, I closed my eyes. When they opened again, my ice wall was still there, but was also filled with electricity.

 

 

"Thor," I groaned as his hammer sped towards me.

 

Silently, I formed an ice dome around me which I hoped would be thick enough to stop the hammer. Surprisingly, it did. I forced the dome to explode out in every direction, making sure the shards missed Pietro and Wanda. Wanda was glancing up at the sky and I followed suit. Crap. Stark had broken the barrier and had flown in. Well, maybe I will get lucky and he will kill Baron; however, I did not trust SHIELD with alien technology. Wanda looked over at Pietro and I.

 

 

"I'm going in. I have a plan. Stay out here and distract them for a bit longer before coming in after me alright?" Wanda asked.

 

Pietro and I nodded and turned back to the fight. Suddenly, I was in someone's arms and seconds later, I was standing on a snow mound. What the fuck?! I saw an arrow in the tree that had been right behind my head and glanced at Pietro.

 

"Thanks," I yelled, turning to find Hawkeye.

 

 

I grabbed the archer by the throat and threw him at a tree.

 

"You should've stayed in your nest!" I hissed, kicking him in the stomach.

 

"If you're going to kill me, then do it," he stated.

 

My eyes widened. I looked down at the man. He could have family- no! I shook my head before bringing my finger up to a pressure point on his neck and knocking him out. Silently, I looked over at Natasha with a stoic expression. The assassin ran over to me with a snarl.

 

"You killed him!" she screeched, lunging at me.

 

I stopped her midair and sent her flying back into a tree.

 

"No, just knocked him out. He is not dead," I murmured, transforming into a white fox.

 

 

I decided on that seeing as a panther would be a much bigger target to hit. Also, being a white fox in snow meant camouflage (to some degree.) My feet skimmed over the snow easily. I let out a bark at Pietro who turned towards me as more men showed up to fight. I knew that all would probably be doomed but I wanted to ensure Wanda's safety. Pietro sped over to me and I transformed back into a human. A clothed one thank god. He lifted me up as the Avengers were distracted and made sure to safely secure my neck. Whiplash would not be fun. 

 

"Where should we check?" Pietro asked.

 

 

"Well, probably just follow the bodies. But I'm sure she's near the scepter," I stated.

 

Nodding, Pietro sped off. My eyes shut immediately as we ran and I clung on to Pietro for dear life. seconds later, we were next to Wanda. I watched Stark cautiously as Pietro set me down. The billionaire was staring, wide eyed, at something I did not see. Then, he seemed to snap out of his horrified state and go for the scepter,

 

"We just let him take it?" I whispered.

 

"I've already shown him his worst fear. It will eat away at him now," Wanda stated, backing away. 

 

I followed behind Wanda as we ran outside. As I thought, most of the men were dead. However, the Avengers had retreated. Pietro, Wanda, and I looked at each other and shrugged.

 

"Where to?" Wanda asked.

 

"I suppose Sokovia for now. Now that Stark has his hands on the scepter and his worst fears are in mind, he will ultimately attempt to create something to protect his fellow avengers, and the world. However, I get the feeling that what is in that scepter will make his plan backfire." I stated.

 

"So we wait?" Pietro asked.

 

"Yes. I know patience isn't a virtue you have, but please try," I said.

 

The speedster gave me an annoyed look to which I responded to with a shrug and a smile.

 

"You know its true," Wanda laughed.

 

" Ganging up on me I see."

 

Wanda and I exchanged a smirk.

 

 

"Of course." we said in unison.

 

"Whatever," he replied, turning to walk towards Sokovia.

 

"It will take forever to get there by foot," I muttered, stopping for a moment.

 

Concentrating, I thought about what it would feel like to be a bird. I must have looked quite strange, standing there with my eyes closed because Pietro just had to comment.

 

"What are you-?"

 

I opened my eyes and glanced up at him. Wow. He got taller. Wait! My sight and hearing was magnified. I glanced to my sides and saw wings. Yes! I flapped my wings experimentally and rose a few feet into the air before crashing in Pietro's leg with a screech.

 

"Nice job. Birdy," he teased.

 

Sqawking once at him I inspected myself. I had turned myself into a peregrine falcon. Deciding that it shouldn't be too hard to fly, I spread my wings again and used a single powerful flap to glide up onto Pietro's shoulder.

 

"Finally." he laughed.

 

 

I screeched in annoyance and bit his ear softly. It still drew blood. Well, having a sharp beak would not be all bad.

 

"Ow!" he groaned.

 

I smacked him on the side of the head with my wing, causing Wanda to break out in laughter.

 

"I suppose we will meet you there, Elora," she stated, still laughing.

 

I nodded and took to the sky. Rising high, they got smaller and smaller. My wings flapped calmly as I used the slight breeze to help me fly at terrific speeds towards Sokovia.


	5. Suspicious Robot

(Eloras POV)

 

 

"What was that?" Pietro asked.

 

It had been only a few days in Sokovia and my phone was making a strange crackling noise.

 

"No idea. My phone's being strange," I muttered.

 

Suddenly, a resynching message came up and dissappeared within seconds. Instantly, it was replaced by a pop up.

 

"Meet me at the church. We have much to discuss, Elora Brenton, Pietro Maximoff, and Wanda Maximoff. You know which one. It is the closest to your location." I read the message out loud.

 

"I am against the avengers. Let us work together," I read the next one.

 

Finished, I glanced at Pietro and Wanda.

 

"Well?" I asked.

 

"Looks like we're going to church," Wanda chuckled.

 

Nodding, I looked to Pietro.

 

"So. Where's the nearest church?" I questioned.

 

Pietro sped off and returned within a minute, leaving me and Wanda to watch the blur that was him disappear and reappear.

 

"Close. Follow me," he stated, catching his breath.

 

Nodding, Wanda and I trailed after him as he left the building we had been using as a temporary shelter. For food, Pietro had stolen from people walking down the streets and I had traveled to markets and bought food for the three of us. I suppose I never was one for an honest living. Not that I minded all that much. To me, the survival of my friends outweighed the thought of another person having to go to the bank for more money. We kept walking until we reached a fair sized dome that barely looked structurally safe, as the columns holding the roof up were cracked.

 

"We're here," Pietro murmured.

 

 

"You weren't kidding when you said it was close. That was a seven minute walk at most," Wanda stated.

 

"So, are we going in?" I asked.

 

Pietro nodded and walked through the door silently. Wanda and I followed behind, glancing at each other nervously. As we entered, I saw a large throne-like chair in the center of the dome. In it, sat a cloaked figure.

 

"You called?" I stated, more than asked.

 

"Yes." a voice with a slightly robotic tone answered.

 

"What sort of man are you to fight against the avengers?" Wanda asked.

 

"A man?" he asked, standing up and letting the cloak fall.

 

I grinned at the giant robotic man in front of us. No doubt, the creation of Tony Stark himself.

 

"Stark wished to protect humanity with me. That is what I intend to do, but I will not be a tool for him to order about. I, am Ultron. The machine that will be humanities savior," he stated.

 

"I guessed as much. Stark is known for messing with technology he shouldn't even know about." I responded.

 

"So. Why did you three come?" he asked, although I had a feeling he already knew the answer.

 

"You've more than likely read our files, but I wish to find out secrets SHIELD has hidden. Taking out the avengers seems like a good first step," I stated, not saying more than I had to.

 

"Of course, and what do you twins have against 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes?'"

 

"We were eating dinner with our parents, the four of us. Little did we know it would be the last time. When the first shell hit, it created a big hole in the floor. I grabbed Wanda and we hid under a table.... Our parents were not so lucky. They fell. The second shell landed moments later, but did not go off. It sat there, two feet in front of our faces. On it was one name. 'Stark.' He was the cause of their death, and many others. Therefore, his demise will be helpful to humanity." Pietro responded.

 

"Now, what is it you wish to accomplish?" I asked Ultron.

 

"Make this world a better place of course. Help save humanity from itself. I have a plan but the avengers will more than likely get in the way," the robotic voice answered.

 

I nodded.

 

"So, what does this have to do with us?" Wanda asked.

 

"I wish for your help, if you accept." he said.

 

"If we accept, what will we do first?" I questioned.

 

"We will go to the only person who currently has the strongest metal on this planet in his possession. Vibranium. With it, I will create a new body and possibly use it for the next part of my plan. Then, we would go to a place we can find what we need for the remainder of the plan. I will not tell you more until you make your decision."

 

The three of us looked at each other. The look on Wanda's face seemed to say 'What have we got to lose?' While Pietro simply looked like he would follow our lead. Honestly, I wasn't thrilled to be stuck with a metal guy. I don't trust him. But hey, now at least we will be able to know what's going on instead of being kept in the dark.

 

"I say we do it," Wanda said, looking to Pietro and I.

 

Pietro looked a bit worried but relaxed when I nodded at him.

 

"Alright. We will join you," The three of us chorused.

 

 

I got the feeling we are going to regret this decision. Also, I had to wonder....

 

 

Why was a robotic killer hanging around a church?


	6. Mission Complete

(Elora POV)

 

It had only been a little over a day and we were in Wakanda, Africa. Apparently, an arms dealer named Ullyssus Klaw had a base here. Ultron said he had the vibranium Ultron wanted. Currently, we were in the factory, right outside the office Klaw was sitting in. Silently, Pietro and I entered first. Ullyssus turned sharply and stared at us before relaxing his posture and sitting down. Before a word was said, Wanda walked into the room, never breaking eye contact with Ulyssus.

 

"Give us the vibranium and don't put up a fight... Unless you want your mind messed with, which, if that's the case. Go right ahead and run," I ordered boredly.

 

"Cuddle fish." he responded, the reek of alcohol rising from his breath.

 

"What?" Wanda questioned.

 

"Cuddle fish. That's what I'm most afraid of. Silent hunters that wait at the bottom of the sea. They hypnotize their prey with lights you know. Terrifying creatures cuddle fish. So, if you want to scare me, planting the image of a cuddle fish in my mind is the way to do it."

 

We were silent for a moment. I gave Pietro a 'how drunk is this guy?' Look and he shrugged.

 

"First time intimidating someone eh?'

 

"Actually, no," I muttered.

 

I'd helped Coulson with a few missions and unwilling criminals.

 

"Well, I do know that none of you are the man in charge. I only talk to the man in charge," he stated.

 

"You shouldn't have said that buddy," I murmered, rubbing my temples as Ultron crashed through one side of the glass office, grabbed Klaw by the neck, and went crashing out the other side.

 

I looked down to see Ultron holding Klaw (who now looked absolutely terrified.) on the ground by the neck.

 

"There is no man in charge," he hissed.

 

Of course, this method was the fastest way to get the vibranium. After seeing Ultron, Ulyssus led us straight to it. The robot took some and turned back to Klaw.

 

"You're one of Stark's," the man stated.

 

Wrong move. Ultron stepped towards him furiously and started waving his hands.

 

"Do I look like a worthless metal shell to you?!? I'm not one of Stark's toys!" he shouted, using his hand to cut off the arm of the arms dealer.

 

I saw Pietro and Wanda flinch. I, however, stayed still and emotionless. It was pointless to try and stop the robot either way.

 

"Ooh, ooh... I'm sorry," Ultron panicked, backing away.

 

"Oh. That's bad. Um. It'll heal up just fine. Just-" his anger returned, " don't ever associate me with that, idiot!"

 

Ultron shoved Klaw down the stairs, sending him rolling.

 

"Aw. You're going to break your old man's heart," a voice said.

 

"If I have to, I'll break anything" Thor responded.

 

"Then obviously you've never made an omelet," Ultron stated.

 

We turned around to see the avengers. All except for the hulk. Bruce Banner. Damn. I need to start paying more attention.

 

"Beat me by one second," Tony complained.

 

"Isn't it comfortable Stark? Like old times?" Pietro asked, madness in his eyes as he glanced at the weapons around us.

 

"This was never my life," Tony argued.

 

"Ah, but it was," I stated.

 

"You three can still walk away from this," Steve said.

 

"And we will." Wanda and I chorused, almost teasingly.

 

"If you believe in peace then help us keep it!" Thor said, facing Ultron.

 

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet," the robot responded.

 

"Then what's the vibranium for?" Stark questioned.

 

Ultron smiled and lunged at Stark. That, is where the fight began. At least we knew the plan. Wanda was going to get inside their heads. It would tear them apart from the inside. It will keep them from having unity. Silently, I created a long shard of ice in my hand as Thor swung his hammer at me. I used it to block the blow, using my powers to strengthen it. Surprisingly enough, it worked. The ice did not break.

 

"What?" Thor gasped.

 

Smirking, I spun and kicked him in there chest quickly, sending him flying. Of course, Klaw's men joined the fight. But they were not for either side. They were shooting at both the avengers and us. Stark and Ultron had gone crashing through the roof off to who knows where.

 

"Daddy issues much?" I chuckled, throwing an ice shard into the throat of a man who nearly shot me.

 

"Elora!" a voice shouted.

 

Ouch. A bullet hit me in my upper back. I winced in pain and shot ice shards in every direction that wasn't at Pietro and Wanda. Then, I stumbled and leaned on a rail. The ice had given me some time. The bullet had fallen out at least, but it still hurt. Hissing in pain, I threw an ice shard at Natasha. Unlike other times, she was looking at me with a worried look and was not able to dodge the ice shard. Lucky for her, my pain had threw off my aim. Th ice hit her in the stomach and stayed there. Taking it as a chance, Wanda ran over and used her powers to mess with Romanoff's mind before fighting off more men. I placed a hand over the wound on my back, barely able to reach it. Seconds later, I felt nothing but drying blood. No more pain.

 

"What the hell?" I asked, turning in a circle to dodge captain america's shield.

 

I laughed as Pietro ran up and punched the captain in the face before coming up to me.

 

"Are you-" he started.

 

"I'm fine," I cut him off, killing another one of Ulyssus's men.

 

"But you got-"

 

"The wound is gone. See for yourself," I stated, turning around as we used a pillar for cover.

 

Sighing, the speedster went behind me and lifted the back of my shirt up until he could see where the wound used to be in my mid back. I felt him touch the spot gingerly.

 

"Just blood," he gasped.

 

"I know," I stated.

 

"How?" he asked

 

"No idea Pietro. I reached to touch it and of course it decided to disappear seconds later. Now, let's finish this," I said as I watched Wanda implant images into the captain's mind.

 

All that was left was Hawkeye. I stabbed the heart of the last of Ulyssus's men and turned to watch Hawkeye put an arrow that sticks and seems to shock whatever it touches directly on Wanda's forehead.

 

"I've already done the whole 'mind control thing' and yeah. Not a fan." he stated.

 

Wanda glared and stumbled back slightly. Silently, I turned into a black panther and headed over to Wanda. Pietro followed and pulled the contraption off of her forehead with ease and glared at Hawkeye. The archer was staring at me. Thinking for a second, I tried something new. I knew there was no way for Pietro to carry Wanda and I without one or the other getting whiplash. Maybe a mouse? Nodding to myself, I concentrated on what it would feel like to be that small and making sure to send occasion growls and hisses at Hawkeye to keep him occupied. Seconds later, I was smaller. Glancing at myself, I had the body of a reddish colored mouse. Wierd.

 

"Well that was wierd," Hawkeye stated as I leapt onto Pietro.

 

Shrugging, he put me in his jacket pocket and picked up Wanda, sending Hawkeye a final glare before sprinting outside. For me, the run was just dark and warm. I couldn't see anything or feel the breeze from inside the pocket. Once he stopped, I leapt out, transforming into a human as I landed.

 

"That's new. But it will make things easier. Are your alright Wanda?" I asked as Pietro checked her over.

 

She held a had up to stop him. Shaking the tiniest hit, she responded.

 

"I'm fine. Besides. I want the big one," she muttered.

 

Glancing around, I saw that Pietro had stopped us right by the aircraft that currently had Bruce banner standing next to it. The one that brought then avengers here.

 

"Pietro, run her over to him quickly. It will make this much faster." I stated.

 

Nodding, the blonde picked up his sister and did as I asked. I watched silently as Banner's mind became filled with his worst fears, causing him to transform into the hulk and go on a rampage towards the city, crashing through trees in his path. Pietro ran back over with Wanda, seeming slightly on edge as he kept glancing the direction the hulk ran off in worriedly.

 

"And you think I have anger issues," I stated.

 

Yes, I may have shot at a guard while he came into the cell Pietro and I were in because he wouldn't answer any of my questions. But only once! That Pietro know of at least.

 

"But you do," he argued.

 

"Yes, but at least I don't turn into a giant grew rage monster."

 

"True," he stated, ruffling up my hair.

 

"Hey!" I pouted, trying to fix it.

 

"I'm glad you're safe Elora. You scared me," he said.

 

"Sorry." I responded, not knowing what else to say.

 

My mind was drawing up a blank.

 

"Just-" he started, before trailing off.

 

"What?" I prompted.

 

He gave me a tight hug while replying.

 

"Promise me that whatever happens, you stay safe. Being with Ultron is dangerous and I don't want to see you hurt," he pleaded.

 

"Of course, as long as you promise to do the same," I stated, giving him a tight squeeze before backing up a step.

 

The boy nodded and smiled.

 

"You two are so cute!" Wanda said excitedly.

 

It was very unlike her to get excited. I looked at her quizzically.

 

"When are you going to tell her Pietro?" she asked.

 

He just responded with a glare. I transformed into a mouse and hopped into his pocket. We should get out of here before the avengers return- wait... Tell me what? Too late, Pietro was already running. Wanda in his arms, and me in his pocket. Next stop was the church in Sokovia. While sitting in darkness, I couldn't help but think, was what we were doing right? The look of horror on Natasha's face when her worst fear was shown to her. Also, she had the chance to kill me after I was shot, but instead she looked, dare I say it, worried. Even after all this. I turned on her and she still was worried about my fate. Maybe these avengers were not as bad as Ultron makes them out to be. Still, at the very least I need to know if SHIELD were the ones who killed my parents. I will. And when all this is over, I'll try to apologize to Natasha.... If we were both still alive.


	7. Old Friends and New Answers

(Elora's POV)

 

 

Wanda wasn't telling me something. I don't know what it is, but I do know she won't tell me. Pietro changes to conversation every time I bring it up. He seems frantic while doing so as well. It's really making me nervous. What were they hiding from me? (A/n: poor blind Elora knows nothing right now *shakes head*). Whatever it was, I want to know. At the moment, we were in Sokovia. Free to do whatever we wanted until Ultron was ready for whatever the next step to this plan of his was. It was around noon and I was starving. Pietro and Wanda were arguing quietly in the corner of the church as they have been for the past few days.

 

"Well, time to get food then," I sighed, silently leaving the church.

 

The sidewalk was crowded with people, making it tricky for me to move freely. I knew that as soon as my absence was noticed, Pietro would be able to catch up. Normally, I would enjoy his company, but I wanted some time to myself. My pace was swift, causing a few people to trip. Instead of turning back, I continued to walk. There was enough money in my pocket to pay for a small amount of food. Barely enough for one of us. Sighing, I headed toward the market with my hand over my pocket. I was extremely tired from lack of sleep and stumbled a bit. I must have looked drunk because civilians around me made sure to keep their distance.

 

"Tch," I muttered, trying to walk as normal as possible.

 

Lack of sleep had dulled my senses. I didn't even notice Pietro run up next to me until he coughed.

 

"Where have you been Elora?! You had me worried, Wanda as well! You can't just-"

 

"If you haven't noticed Pietro, I don't take orders from you. What makes you think I'll start?" I hissed.

 

May or may not have started every woman's favorite time of the month that morning. But hey, he has no right to boss me around. The Russian boy looked at me, his eyes wide at my outburst.

 

"It is for your own safety. I don't want to see you hurt," he muttered.

 

"That still doesn't mean you can order me around Pietro. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving but I wanted some time to myself. Besides, you were talking to Wanda." I stated.

 

"Still. Please tell me next time," he asked.

 

I nodded silently as he turned around, heading back towards the church and beckoning me to follow. I didn't. Instead, I continued on in the opposites direction.

 

"There you are," a familiar voice said.

 

But, it wasn't Pietro. Iron man, metal suit and all, landed beside me. Pietro had turned around by now and stood completely still. Seconds later the boy was right beside me. But it was too late. Tony Stark had already grabbed me by the waist and started rising into the air as Pietro tried to grab my hand, but couldn't quite reach.

 

"Elora!" he screamed helplessly as Tony and I shot off towards what I'm guessing was New York.

 

I knew better than to struggle. If I did, there was a high chance of me dropping and falling into the sea below us. By the time we reached our destination I was happy to be back on land.

 

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

 

"Natasha wants answers. And quite frankly, so do I."

 

Where were we? A small house surrounded by a white picket fence was the only thing around besides grass and trees.

 

"Oh, and Nick Fury wishes to speak to you as well." he smirked.

 

"What the hell Stark? I can't even go out to get some food without you showing up!" I groaned, more than just a little annoyed.

 

He shook his head, laughing. My eyes narrowed as he grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the house. Inside, all the Avengers, not including Thor, were sitting or standing in the living room. Beside them stood Nick Fury.

 

"Well, now that I was so rudely interrupted from my walk by Stark. What do you want?" I questioned.

 

"Answers," Hawkeye stated.

 

Before any more could be said, two young children ran down the stairs and into the room laughing. I had to smile as they chased each other around the room. Soon, they ran out the front door, still laughing and screaming.

 

"Don't go too far!" Hawkeye shouted after them.

 

The entire situation made me let out a small giggle.

 

"When you joined HYDRA, why didn't you try to leave?" Fury asked immediately.

 

"For one, I didn't join. I was kidnapped. Also, I did try at first. That is, until they told me that SHIELD was responsible for my parent's death. If I'm being honest, I believed it fully at first and was driven into the experiment by blind rage. Now, I'm not so sure. I thought that as soon as I managed to get out of the HYDRA base, I'd find answers for myself. Of course, then you all had to show up. So, the twins and I fought you, Wanda messed with Stark's head, and we escaped." I stated.

 

"Why didn't you come afterwards then? The pieces of your story don't add up Ms. Brenton." Fury responded.

 

"Two reasons. One, I thought that since the avengers had just fought they would probably try to kill me if I showed up. And two, I didn't want to leave my friends if im being honest. It was a stupid thing to do. Get attached I mean. I wished to stick with them and when Ultron showed up and offered us a job, we agreed."

 

"Why?" Clint asked.

 

"Their reason is because they hate Stark-"

 

"Hey!" Tony pouted.

 

The avengers laughed for a moment before I spoke again.

 

"Mine is a bit different. I want to know what he is doing. I cannot just pretend that he was not suspicious. He probably has worse things planned than what he told us but.. At least it will be easier for me to find out this way. Not only that, I wish to speak with Fury alone after this conversation is over." I stated.

 

The director nodded.

 

"Any more questions?" I asked.

 

"Yes. Why did you try to kill Natasha?" Bruce growled.

 

"I didn't. Also, I wanted to apologize to her for shooting her. Obviously after being shot in the back I didn't have a good grip on my powers."

 

"Apology accepted. Coulson and I searched for you. So did May." Natasha said.

 

"Alright, I don't suppose I'm allowed to leave after talking to Fury?" I asked.

 

"That depends, but most likely no." Nick answered.

 

I sighed and leaned in the wall.

 

"Whatever. Fury, may we talk in private now?" I asked, gesturing outside.

 

The man nodded and ushered me out.

 

"We didn't kill your parents," he said after we'd gone into the small forest, out of sight and hearing distance of the house.

 

"Haha, prove it." I stated.

 

"Gladly."

 

A small Quinn jet landed behind us in a small clearing. The door opened and out stepped two familiar people. May and Phil.

 

"Nice to see you again Elora. I must say, when Fury said that you were with HYDRA, I didn't believe him at first," May stated coldly.

 

I kept my face blank.

 

"What happened to you Elora? Why would you turn?"

 

And so I explained my story again. The two still seemed skeptical but at least they knew the truth.

 

"Now, enough chatting. Where are the files I asked for?" Fury asked.

 

"Here," Coulson said, grabbing a file from May and opening it.

 

I stared at the file blankly. On it were the names Hellen and Carlos Brenton.

 

"Agents Carlos and Hellen Brenton. Status: Deceased." I murmered.

 

"Yes, and guess who killed them. The very people you worked for. HYDRA." Fury stated.

 

"Then why didn't you tell me while I was with Coulson?" I asked.

 

"The information came in the day you were taken." Coulson replied.

 

I nodded quietly, taking in the information.

 

"I'm glad you are okay. What did they do to you?" Coulson questioned.

 

May and Fury headed off, giving us time to speak alone. Coulson had been like a father to me.

 

"Tests. They gave me powers but damn that hurt," I chuckled mirthlessly.

 

"I missed having you around."

 

"Can you come back? Join SHIELD?" he asked.

 

"No." I responded immediately.

 

"Why?"

 

"Something that robot is planning worries me. I will not leave my friends to serve him alone. If Ultron decides to hurt them, I want to be there to stop him." I stated.

 

Then, the man did something I didn't expect. He hugged me. I hugged back, happy that he was still alive.

 

"You and the twins have gotten close. Especially you and the Maximoff boy," he stated.

 

I laughed and released him.

 

"And what do you mean by that?" I chuckled.

 

"Exactly what I said. I think the two of you have feelings for eachother-"

 

"What-"

 

"Just make sure to tell me if he ever hurts you. If he does, he will have me to answer to," Phil stated.

 

This made me laugh even more.

 

"I would argue with you but I know how stubborn you are," I said.

 

"More like you known it's true."

 

"But you have no proof," I smirked.

 

"Oh, I will get it," he laughed, heading back to the jet as Fury and May came back.

 

I said my goodbyes to May and Phil before watching them fly off. Sighing, I followed Fury back to the house. They won't be able to keep me here forever but for now, I will stay willingly.


	8. Fights, Flights, and Freezing Nights

(Elora's POV)

 

By the time Fury and I returned to Barton's house, the children were asleep. The avengers themselves were sitting in the living room, Thor still gone. Once I walked inside, I turned back to Nick.

 

"So, when can I leave?" I asked.

 

"When I say you can."

 

"You really think you can keep me here?" I laughed.

 

Fury shrugged.

 

"Won't hurt to try. Get some sleep."

 

Rolling my eyes, I plopped down on the couch. The avengers were all staring at me.

 

"What?" I asked.

 

"Why are you here?" Banner asked.

 

"Ask Stark. He's the one who kidnapped me and brought me here. I was on my way to get some food and all of a sudden he showed up," I rcomplained.

 

"You were with the Maximoff boy. He seemed quite scared for your safety when I grabbed you. It was pretty cute really," Tony cut in.

 

"Are you two-" Clint started.

 

"No. We're just friends."

 

"Then why does he care about you so much?" Natasha asked.

 

"He doesn't. We're friends. I helped him not kill himself by bashing into walls uncontrollably during our time in HYDRA cells. Maybe he just wants to return the favor by not letting me get killed. He's not one who likes being in debt," I argued.

 

"You keep thinking that. I saw him panic when you were shot," the red head stated.

 

"Because I was a valuable asset!" I shot back.

 

"Your thoughts don't change the facts," Steve said.

 

The avengers really need to mind their own business.

 

"Oh great. Gang up on the prisoner why don't you."

 

"Yep," they chorused.

 

"Besides, they should start seeing you as a team member, if you accept," Nick said.

 

Sighing, I leaned back against the couch. This was going to be a long night.

 

"I'll have to think about it," I responded.

 

I stayed silent for a while and listened to them talk and argue with each other like family. I felt majorly out of place. Uncomfortably, I got up and walked into the kitchen. Their laughter could even be heard from there. Quietly, I poured a glass of water and drank. Glancing outside, it was dark. There was a door leading outside connected to the kitchen. I got the feeling Fury knew I would leave. I did not believe he would try to stop me. He always looked at the big picture. More laughter resonated through the house.

 

"I don't belong here," I murmured.

 

Maybe I will return, but for now I need to prove to myself that I am in the right mindset to be an Avenger. Writing a quick note and setting it on the counter, I silently snuck out the door. The note simply said 'I need to protect my friends. I will think about your offer, but I need some time'. Snapping my fingers, I transformed into a panther and set off running. I had no idea where I was going at this point. After ten minutes of wandering around the forest, I got annoyed and transformed into a falcon. With a booming screech I flew up into the air. I knew landscapes pretty well, hopefully well enough to find my way back to Sokovia. At one point I think I was over New York. At least I knew my way from here. Flapping my tired wings faster, I veered left over the ocean and away from the city lights. Just as my wings felt as though they would give out, I was over Russia. Or, more specifically, Sokovia. Landing as softly as possible, I transformed into my human form once again. 

 

"How the hell did I find my way here in the dark?" I asked myself aloud.

 

Granted, it was probably around 3 a.m. now. A gasp brought me back to reality. Turning towards the sound, I saw an old man who seemed very poor staring at me. Sighing, I brought my finger to my lips in a 'Shh' movement before turning to walk towards the church which, cased on the street signs, was three blocks away. Stumbling the whole way, I eventually arrived. 

 

"Who's there?" Pietro's voice called, his accent thick.

 

"Take a wild guess," I said sarcastically, walking into the church.

 

"Elora?" Wanda gasped, leaping out of the shadows and embracing me in a hug.

 

"Elora!" Pietro grinned, giving me a hug as well before holding me at arms length away and inspecting me.

 

 

"Did they hurt you?" he asked quickly, expression murderous.

 

"Are you alright?" Wanda questioned.

 

"Of course they didn't hurt me. I'm fine, just tired. I saw my old adopted father and some other old friends. Also, HYDRA were the ones who killed my parents. I saw the files. Either way, I am just tired." I responded, stumbling a bit.

 

Pietro kept a tight hold on my arms to keep me upright.

 

"How did you get here?" he asked.

 

"I flew. I don't know where from. Some farm Hawkeye's family lives on," I stated.

 

"That man has a family?" Wanda questioned.

 

"Yep. Two kids, a boy and a girl. A wife, and another baby on the way. It was sweet to be honest. Stark was still an arse though," I admitted.

 

The twins laughed slightly.

 

"so, what's Ultron planning?" I asked.

 

"The four of us are going to Korea. A scientist there apparently can help make Ultron a more powerful body," Wanda sighed.

 

"When do we leave?" 

 

"Tomorrow," Pietro answered.

 

"Which is why you are getting some sleep," he finished, dragging me over to the blankets we had laid down to sleep on.

 

Don't have to tell me twice. Without any argument, I laid down. I tried to fall asleep but it was freezing. I felt my body shaking violently. Why did my ice not make me cold but this does? Whatever the reason, I couldn't sleep in this cold. Feeling something warm cover be placed over me, my eyes shot open. Wanda was asleep but Pietro was standing over me, without his jacket on. The jacket was covering me. Immediately, I handed it back to him.

 

"No. You'll get cold," I explained.

 

"So will you," he responded.

 

"Im fine," I murmered, mentally cursing as my body shook lightly.

 

Maybe he didn't notice. 

 

"No you're not."

 

Okay he did.

 

"I will not let you freeze just because I'm a little cold," I argued.

 

The boy felt my arm. His hand felt warm against my freezing skin.

 

"More than a little," he stated.

 

"Either way, I'm not taking the jacket," I said stubbornly.

 

Sighing in exasperation, he nodded.

 

 

"Fine." 

 

Good. I closed my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep only to open them again when I felt something warm next to me. Looking over, it was Pietro. Silently, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close until I was up against his slightly warm chest. My eyebrows raised quizzically as he wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping me close.

 

"What? You didn't want to take the jacket," he muttered, face looking slightly red in the light of the single candle we had attached to the wall.

 

"You're adorable, you know," I murmured tiredly, burying my face into his chest.

 

What did I say? I mean, I know it's true but I didn't have to say it. I felt his chest vibrating as he let out a small laugh. His heart was beating loud enough for me to hear. 

 

"Pietro?" I asked sleepily.

 

"Hmm?" he responded.

 

 

"Please keep this beating," I stated, placing a hand over where his heart was.

 

I felt him nod slightly. As I drifted off into sleep, I heard him say one more thing in a quiet voice, as though hoping I wouldn't hear.

 

"Only for you."


	9. Blind

(Eloras POV)

 

 

The science lab we had entered was boring. Ultron was intimidating a scientist into creating him a body which gave the twins and I time to do whatever. Sadly, I had no idea what anything inside this place did. There was a robotic arm that looked fairly simple with a button under the platform it was on. Experimentally, I pressed the button. Of course, alarms started going off. I leapt back and smashed the machine. What happened next made me panic. The stupid robotic arm lit on fire.

 

"Crap!" I exclaimed, shooting ice at it which put the fire out immediately.

 

By that time, Pietro was at the door panting. The alarm had finally stopped at least.

 

"What did you do?" he chuckled.

 

I crossed my arms and stuck out my bottom lip a bit.

 

"Stupid technology," I grumbled.

 

Pietro laughed and shook his head.

 

"This is what happens when we let you wander off huh?" he laughed.

 

"Whatever. I'm bored and technology apparently hates me. Apparently I managed to screw up pressing a button."

 

"Only you could do something like that," he said, leaning on the nearest wall.

 

It would have been fine if that had actually been a wall. In fact, it was a mini robot inside a glass case. And guess what, Pietro just so happened to press the button by leaning on it. I started laughing as the case opened, causing Pietro to stumble back.

 

"Oh? What was that?" I teased.

 

He rolled his eyes and glared. It was then that the miniature robot leapt out of its case and onto the floor. I laughed noisily as it pulled out a feather duster and started dusting off the speedsters shoes. Seconds later, the robot was on his shoulder dusting the top of his nose. I watched, still chuckling, as Pietro sneezed, causing the robot to go flying off his shoulder and onto the floor. The robot then waved his duster, trying to look threatening, before jumping back on its pedestal and freezing once again. 

 

"The only one huh?" I laughed as Pietro sneezed again.

 

The case reappeared around the small robot and we left the room.

 

"Oh shut up," he grumbled.

 

We walked into a room only to find Wanda standing over some sort of robotic hand that was also in a case. Of course, she pressed the button beneath the case causing alarms to blare once more. Even the fire sprinklers went off. Only me huh? Pietro groaned and started rubbing his temples as Wanda used her powers to smash the case and hand inside. Immediately, the alarms stopped.

 

"What are you three doing?" Ultron's voice echoed throughout the room.

 

We turned to face the robot in unison as he face palmed. 

 

"Apparently these two have the terrible urge to press every button they see," Pietro stated.

 

Rolling my eyes, I elbowed him in the side.

 

"Hey, you pressed one too-"

 

"Not on purpose-"

 

"But you did press it-"

 

"It was an accident-"

 

"Shut up would you? You two are giving me a headache. Who knew that was even possible. Either way, be quiet and stop pressing buttons," the robot stated before spinning on his heel and walking out. 

 

"You two fight like a married couple you know," Wanda said as Pietro and I turned away from eachother with our arms crossed.

 

 

Both of us were acting immature, but.. He started it! Holy crap I sound like a four year old.

 

"Ah yes, but we aren't one," I responded.

 

"Not yet. By the way brother, you need to get on that," she smirked,

 

Pietro uncrossed his arms and shuffled his feet a bit, looking rather uncomfortable in this situation.

 

"Look," I sighed quietly, "We are just friends. There's no way we would be a couple Wanda., especially not with a war starting. And as I said before, we are friends. Nothing more and nothing less."

 

Yes. It hurt a lot to say that. Maybe I wanted to be more than just friends, but there was no way he could ever love me back. It's impossible.

 

"Of course. Besides, she wouldn't fall for some freak like me anyways," he stated dryly before speeding out of the room.

 

"Well. You screwed up," Wanda said quietly.

 

"Whatever. There's no way he would never think of me as more than a friend."

 

 

"Yeah. That's why he just ran out of the room looking all depressed," she stated sarcastically.

 

"Or maybe he had something else to do. I'm not going to pretend to know what your brother thinks. All I know is that if he falls for me he will just get hurt. I'd just screw it up one way or another. And that's IF he was ever interested in a monster which I know he wouldn't be." I responded.

 

"You're not a monster Elora," she argued.

 

"Oh yeah? Even with my powers I am not? I was never normal! I witnessed murder at seven and was trained to kill by nine. I allowed myself to be experimented on just because of blind rage and hatred towards the wrong people. At this point I've hurt my teachers and friends both physically and emotionally, I've murdered guards who were just doing their job, and I've stolen from innocent people." I replied.

 

"Yes, but you did what you have done in order to survive-"

 

"Exactly! I should be dead but I decide to take the lives and food of others instead. I hate what I have become not because of my powers, but because of my own emotions. For god's sake I have even started gaining feelings for one of my best friends! Not only that, but I don't even know why I am still here! I am tearing myself apart from the inside and its having a drastic affect." 

 

"That does not make you a monster. If it does, that would mean Pietro and I are monsters as well." Wanda stated, placing a hand on my shoulder.

 

"Listen.. I'm sorry for getting worked up about this okay? I just need some time alone," I said, shrugging off her hand and walking out of the room.

 

 

I did not have any idea where I was going. I just wandered aimlessly throughout the building. Before long, Ultron's voice could be heard through the intercom.

 

"Twins, Elora, come to me quickly and leave all the silly drama at the door please."

 

Sighing, I jogged to the room he told us he would be in hoarse earlier. Inside was Ultron hooked up to a capsule that I assumed held the body. Pietro arrived shortly after me as did Wanda. Pietro would not look me in the eyes. Every time I glanced at him he would look away. My head started pounding as Wanda approached the casket slowly. I watched in shock as she touched it and jumped back next to me.

 

"How could you?" she asked, glaring at Ultron.

 

"You weren't supposed to see that."

 

"You said we would destroy the Avengers and make a better world," she yelled, grabbing my wrist and never breaking eye contact with the robot.

 

 

"It will be better. Humans have had every chance to improve? The human race was meant to be wiped out eventually either way," he responded.

 

Wanda nodded at Pietro and I. Understanding the plan, I turned into a mouse and leapt onto Pietro's waiting hand. He quickly put me in his pocket.

 

"Guys, don't leave," I heard Ultron say as Pietro sped us away.

 

We ended up in Sokovia once more. Tiredly, I leapt out of Pietro's jacket and transformed back into a human. Pietro still did not meet my eyes. Wanda, sensing the tension between us, grabbed my hand and dragged us off into the market.


	10. Nightmares and Photos

(Eloras POV)

 

I awoke beside someone who had their arms wrapped around me. For a moment I panicked, unable to remember where I was. That was only until I realized it was Pietro. Quietly, I looked at his sleeping face. I will be the one to say it, he looked adorable. His eyelids were shut tight and his face was relaxed. From what I could tell, it was still night. I must have only slept for about an hour. After shifting into a more comfortable position, I closed my eyes once more with no idea as to why I may have woken up in the first place. Before I could fall asleep, a noise from next to me made me open my eyes. Pietro was groaning, as though he was in pain. After a second he started whispering something.

 

"No. No. No. No. No, Not her, anyone but her," he whispered in his sleep.

 

Moments later he was thrashing around, tears leaving his closed eyes. Sighing, I grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to shake him awake. Somehow, Wanda was sleeping through her brother's panicked screams.

 

"Please no!" he screeched.

 

 

I shook his shoulder violently, watching as his eyelids fluttered open. His face was red and he was shaking violently. Immediately, he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. His breathing was heavy and ragged. Without a word, I rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down. 

 

"It's alright Pietro," I murmured.

 

The boy was still sobbing heavily into my shoulder, refusing to loosen his grip. Wanda was still asleep, proving that she was a heavy sleeper. My body was pressed up against Pietro's and his grip was unwavering.

 

"Elora," he whimpered pitifully.

 

The crying had stopped other than the occasional sob. The shaking however, had not ceased. 

 

"Yes Pietro. I'm right here," I responded, still rubbing small circles on his back.

 

"Don't leave," he whispered.

 

"I won't."

 

Finally, the sobbing stopped along with the shaking. His grip loosened and I pulled a few inches away. Silently, I pushed a strand of hair out of his face before stroking it lightly.

 

"Are you alright?" I asked, kissing the top of his head.

 

He didn't respond, just stared into my eyes in silence. Inspecting him, I noticed that he was covered in sweat. My eyes widened as he took off his shirt. I guessed my face was about as red as Thor's cape at this point. Pietro shrugged with a smirk.

 

"What? It's hot," he stated.

 

I didn't say a word. I hate to say it, but if I cannot help but to be honest. Damn was he toned.

 

"Like what you see?" he asked weakly, still a bit out of it after his panic scenario.

 

Realizing I had been staring at his chest for the last two minutes, I huffed and turned around. Seconds later, I was in front of Pietro again and facing towards him. Of course Pietro uses his super speed against me. I tried pushing away from him only for his strong arms to hold me in place.

 

" Piettttrrrrrooooo," I whined.

 

"Whhhaaaaattttt?" he responded.

 

Rolling my eyes, I curled up next to him. I knew I would not win this argument. He wrapped an arm around me and tugged me against his bare chest, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder. Moments later, Pietro's slow breathing signaled he was already asleep. Sighing, I closed my eyes as well. Swiftly after, I fell asleep.

 

\-----small timeskip----

 

I woke up to a slight giggle and a clicking noise. Pietro was still asleep next to me, arms still wrapped around my waist. But the figure I was focused on was Wanda, who stood above us with a phone. She had taken a picture. I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes again.

 

"Your brother will handle that when he wakes up," I murmured, falling asleep once more.


	11. Donuts and Challenges

(Elora's POV) 

 

 

After waking up once more next to Pietro, I finally decided to get up. Carefully, I pushed his arms away from me and squirmed out of his grip. He didn't wake up, surprisingly enough. Wanda was still asleep as well. Judging from the sunlight, it was about 7 in the morning. 

 

"Time to get some food," I sighed.

 

After brushing my hair, freeing it from knots, I was ready to set off. Quietly putting on Pietro's hooded jacket, I ran outside. I knew I was supposed to tell the two but I would be back before they woke up anyways. If not woken up, those two will sleep in late. Chuckling to myself, I pulled the hood over my head. It was the best disguise I could get at this point. Soon enough after walking down the long road, a bread/donut shop came into view. 

 

 

'Looks like a good breakfast to me,' I thought to myself.

 

 

I watched from the shadows as a rather wide man bought a box with a dozen donuts, three dozen donut holes, and two loaves of bread. Sorry dude, but those are mine. As soon as he had the bags, I used my telekinesis to make them slip out of his hands and rocket over to me. Grabbing them in the most careful grip I could, I ran down a side street that I knew I could lose anyone in before returning to the church. Now, it was true that I could not run as fast as Pietro, but I was still very athletic. The man had fallen behind within seconds of the chase. 

 

"Finally, some food," I said to myself, taking a narrow side passageway back to the church. 

 

When I arrived, the twins were still asleep. A smirk came across my face. This should be interesting. Setting the box and bags down, I walked over to Pietro and bent down next to him.

 

"Pietro," I whispered in his ear.

 

A slight moan could be heard from him. I stood up, an eyebrow raised as he turned in his sleep.

 

"Mmmhmmm," he groaned incoherently.

 

"Hmm... So what are you dreaming about?" I murmured as he became still once more.

 

 

Grinning, I climbed on top of him. I was straddling his waist with my legs to keep him down. Also, my knees held down his arms. It was only when I was sure he would not be able to move that I started tickling his sides. He squirmed a bit in his sleep before his eyes popped open. He looked sleepy for only a second before becoming alert. He was laughing uncontrollably after a few moments as I continued the torture.

 

"Please- haha- stop- bwahahaha."

 

I shook my head, not noticing his left arm slipping out from under my knee. Before I could even think, I was pinned to the ground and he was on top of me, holding me down the same way I had done to him.

 

"Good morning," I said innocently.

 

His eyebrow went up at my attempt to get out of trouble. Then, he got off of me without a word. I cautiously sat up at tilted my head curiously. There was no way he was going to let me off that easy.

 

"Pie-"

 

Before I could finish, I was pinned down again. 

 

"Damn you and your super speed," I grumbled.

 

"You know you love it," he said jokingly.

 

"Doesn't mean I'll admit it," I stated.

 

"Challenge accepted," he replied before leaning down slowly.

 

My eyes fluttered closed. So, this was his attempt? I would not give in that easy.

 

 

"Good morning- ohhh," Wanda's voice shouted.

 

Embarassed, I tried to squirm out of his grip. Pietro however, held me down, giving his sister a death glare. Wanda got the message and headed outside. I was sure my face was red by then. Also, Pietro was still shirtless. That did not help. Without a word he leaned in once more. Of course, Ultron decided to barge into the church.

 

"Time to go to Korea- Oh dear. Am I interrupting something?" 

 

Shaking my head, I pushed Pietro off of me with a smirk.

 

"Nothing at all." I responded.

 

Pietro slipped his shirt back on quickly.

 

"Ultron, may we first eat some donuts?" I asked, glancing over at the food I had recently stolen.

 

The giant robot nodded.

 

"I'll wait outside."

 

Wanda came back inside and we all sat down to eat. 

 

"Nice job," Wanda praised as she bit into a giant donut. 

 

We had not eaten in quite a while so the box of donuts was gone in a flash. We decided to save the bread and donut holes for the trip. I have to say, those donuts were totally worth the guilt of stealing. Pietro walked close to me and whispered into my ear.

 

"Challenge still on?" 

 

"Of course," I responded, no hesitation evident in my voice.

 

This should be fun.


	12. Runaway Train

(Eloras POV)

 

 

 

We had had only been in Sokovia for a few hours before Ultron showed up in a truck with the casket inside. How did I know this? I saw him get inside as his minis closed the back of the truck. The avengers had shown up, but Wanda, Pietro and I had stayed back. As of now I was watching Steve fight Ultron on top of the truck.

 

 

"Elora!" Natasha yelled, riding her motorcycle over to where I stood with the twins.

 

 

Pietro silently grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. Wanda raised her hands and looked ready to enter Natasha's mind once more. Immediately, I jumped out from behind Pietro and in front of Natasha. Unfortunately, this caused Wanda's magic to hit me. 

 

 

"Elora!" I heard the three of them yell as I was plunged into a vision.

 

 

In front of me were bodies. So many of them. The avengers' were there, as were Phil and May's. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Pietro and Wanda's motionless bodies under a pile of rubble. 

 

 

"Traitor!" Phil spat as his eyes closed.

 

"No," I murmured.

 

"Traitor! You let us die!" Natasha yelled.

 

"No. Please no. MAKE IT STOP!" I screeched, trying to pull myself out of the vision.

 

Luckily for me, it worked. I was back in the present with Natasha, Pietro, and Wanda beside me.

 

"I'm so sorry-" Wanda apologized.

 

I raised a hand to stop her.

 

 

"No. It wasn't your fault," I responded.

 

 

"You imbecile!" Natasha yelled before starting a long rant in Russian that I didn't even understand.

 

"I thought we established my recklessness a long time ago Natasha," I smiled weakly.

 

She rolled her eyes and pulled me into a hug.

 

"Hey Natasha, I could use a little help up here!" Steve's voice rang through the intercom on Natasha's ear.

 

"Alright Cap. Apparently you can't handle yourself," she responded.

 

No sound was heard through the other end. Natasha opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her.

 

"Go. I'll help as soon as I can get my head cleared," I responded, my voice still a bit shaky.

 

The red head nodded once before climbing onto her bike and zooming off. I turned to Wanda and Pietro with a small smile.

 

"Well. Looks like this is it then. I'll try to find you guys after the fight but you should leave the city of you want to stay safe," I stated before turning back towards where Natasha had headed.

 

"Really? You think we are going to let you do this by yourself?" Wanda questioned.

 

We looked at the television in the store window beside us just in time to see Steve fighting Ultron on top of am ruck that was beside a familiar train.

 

"She's right. We're coming. I can get three of us there," Pietro stated, speaking to me for the first time since we were in Korea.

 

Nodding stiffly, I transformed into a mouse as I had so many times before and leapt into the boy's pocket. Once again, he sped us off into inevitable battle. When we arrived, Captain and Ultron had crashed into the train beside them. Once inside, Pietro let Wanda and I down. I gasped as I noticed Steve on the ground with Ultron above him, ready to fire. My fear dissipated as Pietro slammed into Ultron, sending the robot flying back. Passengers around us were either screaming or frozen in fear. Before Ultron could approach Steve again, I caused a broken seat to slam into him, sending him back again. Wanda created a small barrier in front of him after getting behind the insane robot.

 

"Don't do this," Ultron said, looking back and forth between Wanda and I.

 

"What choice do we have?" I questioned.

 

Ultron shook his head and flew off out the front of the train, killing the conductor. Amazing. Just amazing.

 

"So Cap, now we are on a runaway train. Just our luck. Any idea of the whereabouts of the others?" I asked.

 

The man glanced at Pietro and Wanda untrustingly. Sighing, I smacked him on the back of the head.

 

"They just helped save you so don't act like a jerk Rogers." I said.

 

"Barton is above in a jet collecting the cradle," he responded, giving me a small glare while rubbing the back of his head.

 

"The others?"

 

"Either with Stark or Clint," he responded as the train went speeding off the tracks.

 

Well then, time to stop a train. More normal than some of the things I've done in my life so not too tricky eh?


	13. Why Does Stark Have to Create MORE Dangerous Robots?

(Eloras POV)

 

"Can you stop this thing?" Steve asked Wanda and I after checking on the conductor who sat dead in his seat.

 

Wanda and I glanced at each other and nodded.

 

"There are civilians in our path-" Captain started as the train crashed through the barricade and onto civilian filled streets.

 

"I'll handle it," Pietro interrupted before running outside in front of the train.

 

As the blonde speedster was grabbing civilians out of the way of the train, I concentrated on using my powers, Wanda doing the same. I pictured ice forming around the wheels. Wanda and I were on our knees, trying to stop the stupid machine. I felt the train slow and doubled my efforts, creating more and more ice around the wheels and causing them to stop rotating completely.

 

"Finally," I muttered as the train screeched to a stop.

 

Starting to head out of the front exit of the train, I heard wheezing from the conductor.

 

"He's alive," I murmured, placing my hand on the man's forehead.

 

After a a moment of hesitation, I concentrated on sealing up his external injuries and healing what seemed to be a small crack in his skull. Moments later, the man was awake, his eyes wide open. He stared at me in shock before silently exiting the train. My legs shook as I stepped off of the metal contraption. The healing of that man had sapped my strength. My head was pounding and I couldn't walk without stumbling every few steps. After a minute or so, I reached Wanda and Pietro. Pietro was panting slightly and leaning against the wall of a building.

 

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice shaky as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

 

"I'm fine. I just need a minute," he breathed, leaning forward into my touch.

 

"I'm very tempted not to give you one," Steve stated coldly as he walked up.

 

His appearance caused Pietro to snake an arm around my waist and pull me against him protectively, despite his exhaustion. I stood there awkwardly, trying to keep myself on my feet and not face first on the ground.

 

"Where is the casket?" I asked, my voice still a bit shaky.

 

"Are you alright Elora?" Wanda asked, sounding concerned.

 

With my legs still shaking, I pulled away and braced myself up on the wall behind us in order to keep from placing too much weight on the already exhausted speedster.

 

"To be honest, I'm not sure... I healed the conductor and it took a lot out of me," I muttered.

 

Both the twins' and Steve's eyes widened.

 

"But that man was dead!" Steve exclaimed.

 

"Not quite. Nearly, but not quite," I responded.

 

"It was a stupid thing to do," Pietro stated.

 

"Excuse me?" I asked, angered slightly.

 

"You heard me. You saved a man you didn't even know. It could've taken all your energy for all you knew," he exclaimed.

 

"I was not about to let him die!" I shouted back.

 

"You don't know the man-" he started.

 

"So? Does that make his life worthless? That man-" I stopped as the conductor walked over, a girl who looked around seven holding his hand tightly.

 

The girl immediately asked the conductor something. He nodded and she smiled before running over and engulfing me in the biggest hug a girl her age could muster. I awkwardly kneeled down on my still shaky legs and hugged back.

 

"Thank you for saving my Daddy," she said, tears streaming down her face.

 

"No problem honey. I'm glad I could help," I responded, my lips forming a small smile.

 

The little girl held my hand tightly as I stood up. The man walked over to me with a bright grin on his face.

 

"Thank you so much for saving my life back there. My name is Daniel and this is my daughter Ava," the conductor stated, shaking my hand.

 

"As I said, it was no problem. I am happy to save lives, no matter who's they are. Oh, and I'm Elora."

 

The man nodded and beckoned for his daughter to come. Ava stayed beside me, shaking her head.

 

"But Daddy, I want to stay with Elora," she said.

 

"It's too dangerous right now. I'll see you again some day Ava. Right now, you and your daddy need to get to somewhere safe," I stated, shooting the young brunette a smile.

 

Nodding sadly, Ava went back to her father and with one final wave, they disappeared into the crowd of people rushing away.

 

"Point made. Anyways, Cap. Where the hell is that stupid casket?" I asked, still feeling exhausted but the feeling had finally returned to my legs.

 

"With Stark."

 

Those two words made me lose it.

 

"He already created Ultron and you're trusting him to destroy technology even more advanced? I'm sorry but I don't particularly fancy the idea of another intelligent killer robot out for human annihilation being made that we will have to destroy later. Don't you think one is enough?" I exclaimed.

 

"Listen, he'll handle it-"

 

"But he won't." Wanda interrupted.

 

"He is more likely to create something worse than to 'take care of it'" Pietro added.

 

"He will do anything to try to make things right," I finished.

 

"Ultron cannot tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that from?" Wanda questioned.

 

"Come in, Stark! Come in," the captain yelled into his earpiece.

 

There was no answer. Steve gave a sharp nod of agreement. Great, time to stop the idiot billionaire. First a train, now iron man. What's next on the 'to stop' list? An alien invasion? God this is insane. Steve loaded us up on a Quinn jet and off we headed to Stark tower.

 

-small timeskip-

 

We arrived at Stark towers and walked in quietly after Steve. What we walked into was an aura that could only turn into chaos.

 

 

"You have to get the information uploaded in the next three minutes," Banner said to Stark while examining the casket.

 

"I'm going to say this once-" Steve started, announcing our presence.

 

"How about nunce," Stark responded.

 

"Shut it down," Captain ordered.

 

"Nope. Not gonna happen," Stark replied.

 

"You don't know what you're dealing with-"

 

"And you do? Are you sure she's not in your head?" Banner growled, glancing behind the captain at Wanda.

 

"I know you're angry," Wanda started.

 

"We're far past angry. I could choke the life out of you without even changing a shade," Bruce responded threateningly.

 

Eyes narrowing, I took a step forward and created ice daggers in my hands. Steve raised his hand to stop me. Sighing, I made the daggers disappear. Speaking of which, where was Tasha? Before I could say a word, people started yelling.

 

"Banner, after everything that's happened-" he started.

 

 

"It's nothing compared to what's coming." Stark stated.

 

"You have no idea what's in there-"

 

As they argued, Wanda ended up joining in. Pietro and I glanced at each other with annoyed looks in our faces. I waved my hand, signalling for him to go. I watched the blur that was Pietro circle around the casket before unplugging it as he stopped.

 

"Go on. You were saying?" he smirked as everyone else stopped arguing and turned to look at him.

 

Well done Pietro. I shot him a quick smile and watched as a few red lights appeared on Stark's computer screens. Maybe we would not have to deal with two killer robots after all.


	14. Vision

Eloras POV (for all you waiting for a Pietro's POV, don't worry. You will get one reasonably soon)

 

 

As Pietro stood next to the casket, plug discarded on the ground beside him, a bullet shot through the glass beneath him and passed upwards in front of him. Second later, the glass beneath him broke and he fell through.

 

"Pietro!" Wanda and I shouted in unison.

 

Looking through the glass, I watched as Clint held Pietro down by placing a foot on his leg.

 

 

"What? Didn't see that coming?" Hawkeye asked tauntingly.

 

 

"Clint!" I shouted.

 

It was not long after when Stark tried firing up the machine again. Groaning, I created ice underneath him, making him slide harshly into the computer and bash his head on the desk. He stood up and Steve threw his shield. Stark reflected it, nearly hitting me, and shot a beam at the captain. Steve went flying back into some shelves, leaving Wanda and I standing against Stark. Smirking, I waved my hand. Wanda laughed as two giant blocks of ice formed around his feet, causing him to fall forward. Sadly, what I didn't notice was Clint sneaking up from behind and grabbing Wanda who let out a yelp of surprise. My gaze darkened as I spun around to see Hawkeye holding a knife against my best friend's throat. 

 

 

"Don't. Move." Clint hissed.

 

 

I levitated a chair behind him without him noticing. Before I could send it forward to knock him out, Thor flew into the room with his hammer ready to strike. The question was, who? I watched curiously as he waved his hammer and smashed it into the casket while summoning lightning. 

 

 

"Wait, electricity. Crap. Well I suppose maybe there will be more killer robots," I whispered to myself.

 

 

When the lightning disappeared, Thor stepped back. Pietro ran in, spinning to a stop next to me. My eyes were locked on the casket, my hands ready to freeze it. Suddenly, a red man shot out of the casket. 

 

 

"Wait what?" I questioned.

 

 

Steve attempted to hit it as it flew towards the window but was knocked down by Thor. The red man halted directly in front of the glass and looked outside at the lit up city around us. I raised a hand, ready to freeze the damn thing, only for Thor to raise a hand in order to stop me. Whatever the man was, it flew back over and landed beside Thor.

 

 

"I apologize... That was... Odd. Thank you," it said.

 

 

"What is your name?" I questioned immediately.

 

 

"I am Vision," he responded, turning towards me and giving me a clear view of his face.

 

 

He had a yellow stone embedded in his forehead and his skin was literally red. Vision had created a replica of Thor's cape on his back in the color gold.

 

 

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve asked.

 

 

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center... Was that," Thor stated, gesturing at the gold gem.

 

 

"the gem?" I asked.

 

 

"The mind stone. One of the six infinity stones that are unrivaled in their destructive capabilities."

 

 

"Then why-" Steve started.

 

 

"Because Stark is right," Thor interrupted.

 

 

"Oh it really is the end times," Banner sighed.

 

 

"The avengers can't defeat Ultron," Thor said.

 

 

"Not alone," Vision stated.

 

 

"Why does your vision sound like your computer program JARVIS?" Steve asked.

 

 

"We reconfigured JARVIS' matrix... To create something new," Tony replied.

 

 

"I think I've had my fill of new," Steve stated.

 

 

"You think that I'm a child of Ultron."

 

 

"Are you?" the captain asked.

 

 

"I am not Ultron. I'm not JARVIS either. I'm something.... Different."

 

 

"I looked inside your head and saw annihilation," Wanda said, stepping forward.

 

 

Pietro stood next to me, watching his sister intently. Nervous as all eyes turned to the three of us, I grabbed his hand. Surprisingly, he didn't pull away. Instead, he pulled me closer.

 

 

"Look again," Vision stated.

 

 

"Haha, her approval means nothing to me," Clint stated.

 

 

"Listen, their powers, Ultron, the horrors inside our heads. They all came from the mind stone. They are nothing compared to what it can unleash. With it on our side-" Thor was cut off by Steve.

 

 

Wow, rough day for Thor to finish his sentences.

 

 

"Is it on our side? Are you?"

 

 

Vision turned to face the captain.

 

 

"I don't think it's that simple."

 

 

"It better get real simple real soon," Banner stated.

 

 

"I am in the side of life, Ultron is not. He will end it all."

 

 

"What is he waiting for?" I asked, already guessing the answer.

 

 

"You," Vision responded.

 

 

"Where?" Poetro asked quietly.

 

 

"Sokovia, he's got Nat there too," Clint said.

 

 

"If you're not on our side. If you're really the monster Ultron made you to be..." Banner started.

 

 

"What will you do?" Vision asked.

 

 

There was no response. 

 

 

"I do not want to kill Ultron. He is unique, and he is in pain. But that pain will roll over the world. So, Ultron must be destroyed. Every form he has created and every trace of him on the net. We have to act now, and not one of us can do it without the others." Vision paused, staring at the twins and I for a moment.

 

 

"I may be a monster. I wouldn't know even if I were one. I'm not what you are, and I'm not what you intended. Therefore, there is no way to make you trust me, but we have to go," he finished handing Thor his hammer.

 

 

Wait, according to myth only Thor could lift that thing. Well, him and whoever else was worthy. The avengers were looking on in shock, giving me the idea that at one point they had tried to lift it and failed. Vision walked out of the room, leaving us all in silence. Pietro gave my hand a light squeeze as we watched Thor stand completely still, ultimately shocked. 

 

 

"Well then, time to get ready," I stated, spurring everyone into action.

 

 

I sat on the couch quietly as everyone ran about. At one point, there was a visitor who came up in the elevator. In walked Nick Fury with a brief case. Well, he looked and sounded like Nick anyways. The old director walked me to an empty room and then pulled off his face. Well, not his face, but the mask. Under it was Phil. I thought he had a team to handle. Something about a girl named Skye with some powers and whatever. How did he get time off? Either way, he smiled at me and opened the case, pulling out a SHIELD catsuit much like the one Natasha wore. Smiling, I gave him a hug.

 

 

"I missed you Phil," I laughed, poking him in the ribs after releasing him.

 

 

"And what was that for?" he asked after he had been poked.

 

 

I shrugged. Phil chuckled and put the electronic mask back on before turning to leave.

 

 

"Oh, if that Maximoff boy ever hurts you, just tell me and he won't be breathing for much longer. Also, don't forget to send me an invite to the wedding," he called over his shoulder as he exited.

 

 

I changed into the catsuit quickly and was immediately surprised at the amount of mobility it allowed me. 

 

 

"Well, I suppose I have to wait for the others," I sighed boredly, wishing Phil had stayed longer.


	15. So it Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: something strange happened and apparently about 5 chapters were deleted from the middle of my story. I'm not sure how it happened but chapters 6-11 have been re=updated so if things were not making sense before that is most likely why

(Elora's POV)

 

 

I had been given a few extra weapons besides my powers: a handgun and two electric blades were now in my possession. As everyone entered the Quinn jet, Pietro grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I raised an eyebrow questioningly as he seemed to struggle to find the right words.

 

 

"I um- just promise me that- Promise you'll stay safe today. Please Elora."

 

 

"I'm not sure I can promise that Pietro," I responded.

 

 

"Please. I'm... I'm scared for you...I can't lose you Elora. You and Wanda are all I have. Please just promise me."

 

 

"I promise," I said grimly, almost instantly regretting my words.

 

 

"Thank you," he breathed, pulling me into a warm hug.

 

 

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading into the jet with the avengers. Moments later, in all his blue suited glory, the speedster was on as well.

 

 

"Wow. I can almost feel the sexual tension in here," Tony joked.

 

 

My face was probably the brightest shade of red. I know Pietro's was. The entire group started laughing other than Pietro and I.

 

 

"At least you have a brain Stark, I'll give you that," Wanda laughed.

 

 

"Oi. Cap, can you give us the damn microchips now?" I asked.

 

 

Steve nodded, expression turning serious again. We put in our microchips and he started talking as we got close to Sokovia.

 

 

"Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we will be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for but, the people of Sokovia didn't. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace and today that's not gonna happen. But, we can do our best to protect them. We can get the job done, then find out what Ultron has been building. We get Romanoff and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us."

 

 

He paused and we all stood in silence for a moment until he spoke once more.

 

 

"Ultron thinks we're monsters, that we're what's wrong with the world. Today isn't just about beating him, it's about whether or not he's right."

 

 

The jet landed and we all jumped out except for Clint who stayed for the time being. We might need air support after all. The first task was to clear the city. I watched in amusement as Pietro ran into a police station across the street from us and told them to evacuate. The idiots did not listen. Sighing, Pietro ran in and grabbed a gun before shooting it up into the ceiling.

 

 

"Get off your asses," he ordered, throwing the gun to the floor before running to the next building.

 

 

I jogged into what seemed to be some sort of office building. The workers who were all typing on their computers stared at me.

 

 

"The city has to be evacuated. Get your crap and leave!" I yelled.

 

 

They all looked down at their computers again. Groaning I transformed into a panther and let out a booming roar. The workers screamed and ran out the door. Shrugging, I stayed as a black panther and continued to scare everyone out of the building. Hey, it worked!. By the time I transformed into a human once again many people were under Wanda's spell. They all slowly headed out of the city. However, the spell could not cover the entire city.

 

 

"What now?" I asked Wanda.

 

 

My question was answered by a wave of robots flying up from the ground. 

 

 

"Is it sad that this is pretty much the norm for me at this point?" I asked myself

 

 

With a groan I used chunks of cement to send six robots crashing into the ground where I surrounded them with earth before crushing them into small metal scraps. I threw ice daggers at four of them, missing only one target who fired a laser at me. Growling, I leapt out of the way and was about to freeze him from the inside out only for him to disappear along with twelve other robots behind him in a blue blur. Pietro stopped next to me with a lopsided grin. Shaking my head I took out a few robots with a sharp piece of ice I sent flying through each of them.

 

 

"You know, I'm really tired of technology," I groaned, rolling out of the way of a robot who had flown in to smash into me.

 

 

The robot smashed into the rubble behind me, crushing himself with his momentum. Shrugging, I turned back to face more robots but Pietro had already begun to clear them out for me. The ground grumbled and started to shake, causing buildings around me to collapse. I nearly fell only for a strong pair of arms to hold me up. The city was not splitting, it was rising into the air. My eyes narrowed as Ultron's voice boomed through the city.

 

 

"Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability? You rise only to fall. You, Avengers, are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword that will crack the world with your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. But, when the dust settles, the only thing living on this earth will be metal."

 

 

"Pietro. Help me destroy these stupid chunks of metal," I hissed.

 

 

"Gladly."

 

 

With that I transformed into a falcon and swooped into the air, causing a swarm of robots to follow me. I looped around and headed straight for the ground, dodging lasers all the way. I continued free falling until I was a mere two feet from the ground before pulling up, causing most of the robots to crash straight down and shatter which left only three. The others I took down with ice, engulfing them in it completely before using telekinesis to crush them. I landed, turning human once again. Streaks of blue could be seen as Pietro ran through the robots. Smiling, I waited for the robots to surround me, using ice to deflect lasers shot. At the last moment, I created a giant mace and swung it in a circle around my head, beheading all the robots in the vicinity. Pietro stopped and leaned on a wall, smirking at me slightly while panting and holding his stomach. Then, captain's voice could be heard over the intercom. The robots around Pietro and I had been destroyed, leaving us panting as we listened.

 

 

"Stark, you worry about getting this city back down safely. The rest of us have one job. Tear these things apart. If they hurt you, hurt them back. You get killed.... Walk it off."

 

 

Pietro and I glanced at each other momentarily. I transformed into a mouse and leapt into his pocket to make the run easier. Taking a deep breath, he took off once again to find more of these stupid killer robots. I thought robots were supposed to help people, not try to kill them. Whatever. No choice now but to do as the captain said: tear them apart.


	16. Maybe

Elora's POV

 

 

I killed robots left and right, protecting any citizens I came by until they could take shelter. My powers were draining me of my strength fairly quickly which made me wish I had spent more time practicing. Sighing, I sliced the head off of a robot that came close to me with the knife I had been given, the electricity making it as easy as cutting through butter. At one point I ran into Clint and Wanda and helped them for a few minutes before being told that Steve needed some help. On my way there, I noticed a few dead civilians but only shook my head and kept running. I ended up stumbling into a coffee shop after dodging a blast. My ice took care of the bot quickly as I regained my footing. Glancing around at the destruction, horror overcame me. 

 

 

"This is all because of me. I should never have helped Ultron, or HYDRA for that matter. Now, everyone may die because of my stupidity," I muttered hopelessly.

 

 

Sulking, I grabbed a coffee that had been left abandoned and untouched by the machine. Gulping it down, I went back outside and continued to run in the direction of cap.

 

 

"Just because I caused this, doesn't mean I can't help stop it," I sighed.

 

When I arrived at Steve's location, I immediately blasted a robot that was behind Natasha with a blade of ice. Curious as to how and when she arrived, I assumed that Bruce found her. Steve, Natasha and I worked together and slowly destroyed the swarm of robots. Most of the city's cops were firing at the bots as well, doing their best to help. After a few minutes, Pietro arrived, Wanda in his arms.

 

 

"Hold your fire!" the head policeman ordered as Wanda destroyed more of Ultrons bots.

 

 

As Pietro ran in front of the police to get to the rather large swarm of robots that had gathered around me, a bullet knicked his arm. He immediately stopped and turned towards the police who had shot him. He gave the man a glare and a disappointed shrug as I decapitated four robots around me, causing the rest to back off. It did not take long to finish destroying the wave of robots however we all knew that more would come. As I walked over to Steve I did not notice that half of a robot to my left was still alive, the bottom half of it missing. It shot me in my left side, sending me flying. Steve destroyed the stupid thing while Pietro rushed over, Wanda not far behind.

 

 

"Ow," I muttered as I sat up.

 

 

Pain shot up through my spine as I attempted to stand, only to fall into Pietro's arms. Wanda had a worried look on her face as she brought her hand up to the gaping wound in my side. As soon as she touched it I leapt back two feet right into Clint who had finally gotten over here. 

 

 

"Woah there," he said, steadying me with a hand on my shoulder.

 

 

"Thanks," I stated, stumbling forward a step before fully regaining my balance.

 

 

"Elora, are you alright?" Pietro asked.

 

 

"Im fine. Just give me a second," I muttered, bringing my own hand to the wound and healing it,

 

 

The three around me looked relieved as I brought my hand away, revealing the newly healed skin.

 

 

"Elora?" a small voice asked.

 

 

I turned to face the noise only to see little Ava standing alone behind me.

 

 

"Hi Ava, where's your daddy?" I asked wearily.

 

 

"I don't know," she responded, tears streaming out of her eyes.

 

 

I knelt down and brought her into a hug.

 

 

"I'll help you find him. Don't worry about daddy sweetheart." I whispered as she sobbed into my shoulder.

 

 

"Really?" she asked, releasing me.

 

 

"Of course. When this is over we will find him together. I promise. But for now, stay with a group. Don't wander off on your own," I stated, pushing her off in the direction the rest of the survivors were heading.

 

 

As the little girl left, Clint put a hand on my shoulder.

 

 

"I hope I get to keep that promise," I whispered, walking to where Steve and Natasha currently stood.

 

 

They both had grim expressions on their faces. As I heard Tony through the intercom, I could tell why. The only option we had was to disintegrate the city. However, we would be killing everyone on it as well.

 

 

"No." Steve said.

 

 

The intercom went dead with Stark saying we had to make a decision.

 

 

"The people up here versus the people down there? There's no math here," Tasha said.

 

 

"I'm not leaving without every citizen off this rock," Steve responded stubbornly.

 

 

"I didn't say we should leave."

 

 

Silence passed over the three of us. The rest of the available avengers were getting survivors to the safest places they could find.

 

 

"It's not the worst way to go." she nodded to herself.

 

 

"Exactly, where else are we ever gonna get a view like this?" I asked, gesturing to the sun peeking over the clouds in front of us.

 

 

"You like the view Benton? It's about to get a whole lot better," Nick's voice said through the intercom.

 

 

My eyes widened as a helicarrier rose up above the clouds and leveled out with us.

 

 

"It's a bit dusty but she'll do."

 

 

"Fury you son of a bitch," Steve exclaimed.

 

 

"Woah oh oh. You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury laughed.

 

 

The captain rolled his eyes and watched as a few ships meant for carrying a lot of people departed the carrier and made their way over to the city.

 

 

"So this is SHIELD?" Pietro asked after running up and staring at the carrier.

 

 

"This is what SHIELD is supposed to be," I corrected with a smile.

 

 

Pietro came up next to me.

 

 

"This is not so bad," he responded, causing me to laugh.

 

 

I looked directly into his eyes, finding comfort in them. We had made it this far, maybe we could both get out of this alive.


	17. Tumbling

Elora's POV

 

 

 

We rushed civilians onto the ships as quickly as possible, loading them up fully before sending them back to the carrier were they would drop off the people and return. I searched the crowd, scanning for a certain face, or faces: Daniel and Ava. If anything, I wanted them to get out together safely. Ava did not need to go through the pain of losing a parent. She is just too sweet and innocent to be put through that. Despite my efforts, I could not find her. Perhaps she just went onto another ship. More robots poured in as we slowly got the citizens of Sokovia out. At the moment I was standing in front of a group of children, blocking the bots from getting to them. I hoped to clear them a path. I had just destroyed one of many robots when Steve called me back to the church along with all the others. 

 

 

"I'm kind of busy here," I said through the intercom as I killed yet another robot.

 

 

"Pietro?" I heard him ask as I was blasted backwards by a laser.

 

The laser had made a painful gash in my leg but I stood up.

 

"No way you're killing them you filthy rust buckets," I growled, forcing up a giant ice shield in front is us.

 

 

I made it as thick as possible, shoving the bots back before creating a tunnel leading directly to the nearest ship.

 

"Go!" I yelled at the scared group of five children.

 

Terrified with tears streaming down their faces, they nodded and ran through the tunnel. I held it up until they got on the ship, making me exhausted immediately. The caffeine unfortunately did not help with that. Sighing, I brought down the shield. Immediately, the robots around me were demolished and I was picked up bridal style.

 

"Wha-?" I started as everything around me turned into a blur.

 

It was only when we stopped I realized that it had been Pietro. Dang. I need a nap. He set me down at the church where the other avengers had alread been waiting. I stumbled a bit but caught myself on a pillar.

 

"If I survive this, make sure I practice more. This takes a lot out of me," I puffed to the team.

 

"You will survive this," Pietro murmered.

 

 

"If any of Ultron's robots get a hand on this, we lose," Tony stated, gesturing at the metal contraption at the center of the church.

 

"How are we going to do this?" I asked.

 

"The only way we can. Together." Steve replied.

 

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor asked as Ultron flew up.

 

The earth shook a bit as robots from all over the city crawled, ran, and flew from all directions to line up behind their leader.

 

"You had to ask," I muttered.

 

"This, is the best I can do."

 

With that, the robots came in from all directions. We all stood around the machine, killing off robots quickly. After a few minutes, the robots began to enter the church and crowd it. I do not exactly enjoy being around large numbers of people, let alone robots. With a growl, I created a razor sharp line of ice in midair and made it expand in a spiral shape, cutting through the robots that were inside like butter. Pietro sent me smirk and destroyed the next three robots to enter. The bots who tried coming from above were immediately stopped by Vision, Thor, or Tony. A robot neared Clint and raised its hand to shoot at him. Quickly, I shoved him out of the way and killed the bot, luckily not getting shot.

 

"Thanks," Clint smiled, shooting down a robot without even a glance in its direction.

 

We all were doing pretty well. Soon enough, Tony and Vision were chasing Ultron around Sokovia. Vision shot a laser beam at Ultron with the mind gem that only increased in intensity. A nearly destroyed Ultron fled along with the rest of his robots.

 

"Oh hell no," I yelled, knowing what would happen if even one escaped.

 

Ultron would just return again. I transformed into a panther as the robots tried leaving the church, growling in pain as I broke into a limping run. Shaking my head I used my back legs, one of which was injured just as my leg had been before transformation, to leap up and catch a bot as it started to fly higher. I ripped its head off with my teeth before leaping onto another bot as it flew by, using my claws to hold on. As it neared a group of robots I bit its head off and leapt into the group of four. They were destroyed easily and it was only then that I headed back to the church. I arrived and transformed into a human once more.

 

"That was... Wierd," Clint said.

 

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

 

"We should do one last sweep of the city," Steve said.

 

"I'll stay here and guard the switch," Wanda stated.

 

Clint started to speak up but Wanda cut him off.

 

"It's my job."

 

He nodded and took off with Tasha. The avengers all departed besides the twins and I.

 

"I'm not leaving you alone," Pietro informed.

 

"Yes you will. I can handle this," she replied, using her magic to destroy a robot who had tried to fly in.

 

 

"But-"

 

"Come back for me when everyone else is off. Not before do you hear me?" Wanda ordered.

 

Pietro sighed.

 

" You know I'm twelve minutes older than you."

 

"Go," she laughed before turning to me.

 

"Take care of him will you?" she asked.

 

"You don't even have to ask," I responded, jogging out of the church and leading two stragglers to an open ship.

 

"I'm about ready to vaporize this rock. Tell me when everyone is off," Tony said through the com.

 

"Alright. We will," I stated, heading to the nearest ship with Clint.

 

"Where's Tasha?" I asked.

 

"Trying to cool down Banner."

 

I nodded once before hearing a small voice coming from the building in front of us.

 

"I'll see you there," I stated, gesturing for him to go.

 

He nodded and ran into the ship. Quickly, I ran into the building to find a horrifying sight. Daniel, the conductor I had saved, was in a very precarious position. Ava was crying in front of him as he stayed perfectly still under the rubble.

 

"I'll get your daddy out. Get outside Ava, I promise I'll get him out but you have to go," I stated, pushing the girl out.

 

"Hey," Daniel croaked once the girl was gone.

 

"Hello. Stay very still. The moment you move the whole roof could cave in," I stated, glancing at where the final supporting rafter was located to his left.

 

"Alright, move right a little bit," I ordered, lifting the rubble around him up to allow him movement.

 

He squirmed out and thanked me.

 

 

"Don't thank me, get out of here." I stated, lowering the rocks back down gently.

 

Daniel ran outside to his daughter. I smiled slightly and looked up at the roof above me. It was only a one story building, but if the roof collapsed it would mean certain death. Holding my breath, I lowered down the rocks completely. Nothing hit the beam. Happily, I turned to leave before hearing a sound. I swung back round to see the beam splitting in the middle. Before I could even scream, the roof collapsed. I held it up with my powers momentarily but it was too heavy. I didn't have the energy to hold it and my powers soon gave out. An ear piercing scream escaped my lips as I was covered by rubble.

 

 

 

Pietro's POV

 

 

 

A sinking feeling overtook me as I heard a building collapse. I had no idea why, but it felt like part of me was missing. Something about it worried me greatly. Slightly nervous, I ran over to the collapsed building. I was surprised to see the conductor Elora had saved standing next to it with his daughter who was sobbing loudly and trying to dig through the rubble and broken glass. Daniel was doing the same.

 

 

"Who was in there?" I asked immediately, startling the two.

 

 

When they turned to face me, I saw tears on both of their faces. 

 

"Elora." Daniel stated before turning to dig again.

 

Never did I imagine that one word could affect me as much as that did. That single word made me desperately claw through the rubble, tears leaving my eyes. I ignored the pain from the glass and dug until my hands were covered in my own blood.

 

"She loved you very much you know," Daniel said, pulling me back and causing me to fall on my knees.

 

 

I tried to escape his grip only to be stopped by a crying Ava who grabbed my wrist and turned my palm upwards.

 

"Don't hurt yourself Pietro," she murmured, pulling me into a hug.

 

"No. She isn't gone. There's no proof!" I exclaimed.

 

 

"That is true boy, that is true," Daniel sighed.

 

Before we could continue our conversation, the firing of our very own Quinn jet cut us off. I saw Barton grabbing a small child and running towards the ship with it. Ultron, while piloting the jet, was aiming at him. He wasn't going to make it.

 

 

 

 

Elora's POV 

 

 

 

I was not that far away from the edge of the pile of rubble. I had a sharp pain in my head and I could not move my left leg, I had managed to crawl under a desk and keep myself from getting hit by the full force of the roof. How I was still alive, who the hell knows. Certainly not me. Using the last of my strength, I dug towards the door, yelping as my leg hot stuck.

 

"Help!" I shouted, hoping someone would hear.

 

"Elora?" Daniels voice responded.

 

"Nope. I'm just some other girl stuck in this hellhole," I said sarcastically.

 

"Yep, definitely Elora."

 

Daniel pulled me out of the rocks where I was immediately dragged into a hug by Ava. However, over her shoulder I saw a sight that caused my pain to become so much worse. Pietro was standing next to Hawkeye who had a child in his arms. However, Pietro was hurt. I saw his eyes slowly dim as he fell to the ground. Pulling myself out of Ava's grip, I dragged myself over towards him. Daniel ended up picking me up and running to him before putting me next to his body. Daniel made sure to cover his daughters eyes and tell her not to look.

 

 

"Pietro," I whispered, placing a hand on his chest,

 

His lifeless eyes terrified me. All of the usual mischief and happiness had left him. Tear stains running down his cheeks proved his final moments were not happy. Crying, I checked his pulse. It was nonexistant. All I could do was stare in shock.

 

"Help them onto the ship," Steve ordered Clint.

 

Daniel carried me and Clint carried Pietro's body to the ship, Ava following behind and Steve holding the little boy Clint saved. We got onto the ship and sat down. I sat on the floor with Pietro, exhausted. Looking at the silver haired speedster, I made a choice. One I would never regret. Putting a hand on his chest, I focused on healing him, literally pouring my energy into the boy. With some broken ribs, a head wound, and a possibly punctured lung I got the feeling I had a small chance of survival. My energy faded quickly as I gave everything I could to Pietro. I fell backwards, making Clint gasp as Pietro sat up and looked around.

 

"What hap-"

 

He paused once he saw me lying there, the rest of my energy leaving my body. I was dying. Did I regret it? Hell no.

 

"No. No. No . No no no no no," he repeated, hovering over my body.

 

"Why would you do that?" he screeched.

 

I opened my mouth only to cough up blood.

 

"You promised me you would stay alive," he cried into my shoulder.

 

 

"There are just - some promises that- can't be kept," I mumbled, bringing my hand up to his cheek.

 

"You idiot! You shouldn't have saved me!"

 

"I don't- regret my decision. I love you- Pietro Maximoff." I stated.

 

With those final words my hand fell and I fell into a sleep I knew I would never wake up from. Death had come for me, and I went willingly. What I did not know about, were the many broken people I had left behind.


End file.
